


The Fairy Gaymother

by kooili



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Scrub In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooili/pseuds/kooili
Summary: Bernie and Serena are dancing round their feelings for each other and have been for months. Someone needs a gentle - or not so gentle - nudge to make a move. Enter Fleur Fanshawe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be on Thursdays and Sundays.

The place hadn’t changed much after all, she observed, exiting the lift. Slate grey tiles, off-white emulsion coated walls; even the pair of bland but functional chairs lined up against the wall closest to the CEO’s office were identical to when Guy Self was in charge. And that, she mused, the sound of her heels clicking against the floor slowing as she approached her destination, was in spite of the fact that she had left almost four years ago. 

The wooden door to the office was slightly ajar and she surveyed the interior briefly through the gap. Now, this looked different. Clean, crisp lines replaced the dark tones and ostentatious leather which had adorned the office when Guy occupied it back in the day. The current decor looked like it came straight out of an IKEA catalogue and Fleur decided immediately that she preferred this look. Her eyes completed the sweep, finally stopping when they landed on the tall, slender figure behind the desk. She regarded him for a moment, Henrik Hanssen evidently too engrossed with the work in front of him to realise her presence, and decided that he was just what she’d imagined he’d be like from his voice.

Fleur had seen the position listed in the BMJ and the name Holby City caught her eye. The post had been available immediately and the thought of revisiting the hospital and her old stomping ground, as well as some of her old acquaintances, made her send in a CV that very same evening. Henrik’s reply and a request to chat over the phone arrived the following morning. They had spoken briefly, a short phone call while she was still in Copenhagen. It was during her lunch break on a particularly busy day and the chat lasted the full duration of the time she had available to finish her coffee and sandwich. It wasn’t until an email arrived later that day with a job offer and contract attached, that she realised that the chat had been her job interview. 

“Mr Hanssen?” She knocked lightly on the edge of the door before pushing it open a little wider.

“Ms Fanshawe. You’re early,” Henrik answered, a little surprised, looking up from the tablet on his desk. “I was planning to meet you at the foyer when you arrived.”

Fleur smiled, entering the office. “I always like to be early on my first day. Gives me a chance to get a feel for the place before things get going.” 

“That’s diligent of you, Ms Fanshawe. Welcome back.” Henrik stood and stepped out from behind the desk. “I’m sure you’ll find that Holby City hasn’t changed much since you were last here,” he continued, turning towards the sideboard on his left. “Coffee?”

She shook her head. “I’ve already had my morning cuppa downstairs. Wanted to see if the coffee at Pulses is as mediocre as it used to be.”

“And?” 

Fleur answered with a rueful nod. “It is. But I trust I’ll find the ward less disappointing. Who’s been in charge since Derwood left?”

His lips twitched wryly when he answered. “His departure was on short notice, so, no-one. The registrar and two juniors have been keeping things running for the most part with my direct supervision so needless to say, your email inquiring about a position was most fortuitous.”

“Must be challenging considering your day job,” Fleur agreed. “Still, I suppose that’s what deputies are for.”

There was a pause as the lanky figure took a step closer. “Ah well, that would be true if it were the case. Ms Campbell intimated that the additional workload had been detrimental to her personal circumstances considering the demands of running AAU as well.”

Fleur‘s eyes lit up at the mention of that familiar name. “I see.” 

Henrik nodded with a hint of a smile, his hand resting on the metal handle of the door. “Nevertheless, it is all irrelevant now that you’re here.” He pushed the wooden door and held it open. “I’m sure you’ll be keen to meet your team. Shall I show you to the ward?” 

“No need,” Fleur replied, slipping through the open door. She turned to face Henrik before continuing, a glint in her eyes. “I always find that arriving incognito goes a long way in obtaining a candid first impression.”

“As you wish,” Henrik replied before retreating back to his desk. “You know where to find me should you require any assistance.”

She smiled as she closed the door behind her and walked towards the lift. So, Serena Campbell was no longer deputy CEO due to personal circumstances. A trip down to AAU might just be the first thing on her to do list once she settled into her new office.

* * *

Serena heaved a huge sigh before dropping into her chair. It had been a long and loud couple of hours spent assessing the latest arrivals to AAU courtesy of a domestic that had got out of hand. It had taken both Fletch and Raf to keep the warring parties apart before she had the opportunity to assess everyone involved.

She was about to reach into her desk for an emergency granola bar when a brown paper bag landed on her desk with a soft thump.

“Lunch,” Bernie announced. “They didn’t have your usual so I got you a sandwich instead.” She handed one of the bottles of water she was holding to Serena before placing her own lunch on her desk. 

Serena reached for the bag and peered inside. “Tuna, no mayo. You know me so well.” She pulled the packet out of the bag and tore into it immediately. Her rumbling stomach welcomed the first taste of food since the coffee she’d had for breakfast and Serena groaned in delight.

Bernie watched as she dug into her own sandwich, shoving aside the crumpled bag. “Glad you approve. I didn’t think you’d have time to get lunch while dealing with the Jeremy Kyle show.” She tapped on the keyboard in front of her and scrolled through the endless list of unread emails.

“You’re not completely wrong,” Serena answered, chuckling before taking another bite. “They may all require surgery but the best medicine at the moment seems to be being kept as far apart as possible.”

Her remark was met with silence and Serena looked up. Bernie was staring intently at the screen as her fingers scrolled and clicked her way through what she was reading, obviously engrossed.

“Anything interesting?” Serena asked, tossing the empty wrapper into the bin. 

Bernie stopped browsing and looked up. “No. The usual memos and staff updates. And there’s a new consultant up in Obs.”

“Oh? Anyone we know?” She leaned forward, reaching for her water. 

“Fleur Fanshawe.” Bernie peered at the screen. “She’s starting today.”

Serena’s hand stopped mid-air, the name catching her by surprise. “That’s a name I’ve not heard in a while.” Her brows furrowed in confusion as she clicked and read the details of the message. “And certainly out of left field.”

“Someone you know?” 

She nodded. “It all makes sense now. I  _ thought _ it was strange that Hanssen randomly asked for my opinion of her the other day.” 

Bernie tilted her head curiously. “Sounds like you’re well acquainted.”

Serena opened her mouth to answer but was immediately interrupted by the sound of her name spoken in a familiar tone.

“Serena Campbell.”

Her head swivelled in the direction of the voice as Fleur swept into the office, making a beeline towards Serena’s desk.

“Well, hello stranger.” Serena stood and greeted her with a smile but immediately found herself pulled into a hug instead, with a kiss on the cheek for good measure.

Bernie watched, bemused, as Serena’s eyes widened in surprise and it was a long moment later when she staggered backwards, released from the embrace. Fleur took a step back herself and raked her eyes up and down Serena’s figure. “You’re looking as gorgeous as ever. Now tell me...” She lowered her tone and leaned forward, “are you still rocking the single life or will I have to behave myself?”

Serena’s cheeks pinked. “You haven’t changed a bit. Well, except for the obvious. Obs and Gynae eh?”

Fleur shrugged her shoulders, grinning. “Thought it might be a nice change. I wasn’t having any luck in my love life - at least this way I’ll get to see naked women at work.”

A loud splutter made her turn round, just in time to see Bernie wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Her scrub top had several dark blotches on it from the water she had coughed up. Serena moved past Fleur and was at Bernie’s side in an instant, gently patting her back. “Are you all right?”

Bernie gave her an embarrassed nod and mumbled. “Swallowed too quickly.” She rummaged in her pocket for a tissue and started dabbing at the front of her top.

Serena ran her hand across Bernie’s back one last time before pulling away and giving Fleur a stern look. “You are as incorrigible as ever.”

Fleur studied the woman sharing Serena’s office. She was about their age, with warm brown eyes, messy golden curls and as lean and tall as Fleur was curvaceous and petite. Scrubs were notorious for ruining anyone’s figure but it was obvious that there were shapely contours in all the right places underneath them despite her gangly build.

“Fleur Fanshawe.” She gave Serena an innocent smile before sticking a hand out in Bernie’s direction. “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Bernie reached out and slid their palms together. “Bernie Wolfe. Trauma surgeon.” The handshake hung for a moment, Fleur in no hurry to pull away. There was something about her new acquaintance that sent a tingling feeling up her spine. As a matter of fact, it had been a while since she picked up as strong a vibe as this. Fleur’s smile broadened as she held Bernie’s eyes before they finally pulled away, almost embarrassed by her scrutiny. 

Perhaps it was the way her hip dug casually into the edge of the desk as she chose that as her seat instead of the chair just inches away. Or it might have been something to do with the raffish look she wore, brooding eyes peeking from under the overlong fringe and hands shoved deep into her scrub pockets. Her instincts were rarely wrong and Fleur would put good money that it would be a Mrs rather than Mr Wolfe attached to her, if one was in the picture in the first place. 

“Major Wolfe is my co-lead. Best trauma surgeon this country has to offer. Ex Iraq, ex Afghanistan but she’s decided to give up the Army for the good old NHS,” Serena explained with a fond look of pride on her face.

“Blown back to civilian life by an IED, you mean,” Bernie corrected her instantly with a smile, “and even if I didn’t think so at the time, I’m more than grateful for it now.”

Fleur tilted her head.”Impressive. And brave. To give up all those abundant Army resources for the cash-strapped NHS.”

Bernie smiled and nodded ruefully. “It is. Or was. Thanks to Serena’s legendary powers of persuasion, we now have a trauma bay in the ward.” 

Serena replied smoothly. “You had as much to do with convincing the board as I did, Bernie. Whichever way you see it, the Army’s loss is my...AAU’s gain.” 

“I’ll remember you said that the next time we disagree,” Bernie countered with a friendly nudge on Serena’s shoulder. 

She received a swat on a shoulder and a stern reply. “And I’ll be there to remind you how I’m probably right as usual.”

The banter went back and forth so smoothly that Fleur felt as if she were a mere spectator watching two players rallying at Wimbledon.  

“The Army  _ and  _ the country’s finest trauma surgeon,” Fleur remarked, breaking the exchange, her voice lowered to purr as she continued, “you must be very good with your hands, Ms Wolfe.”  

Bernie’s ears pinked at the tone, her mind scrabbling for a response when Fletch poked his head through the doorway. “Sorry to interrupt lunch but there’s been a scaffolding accident on the high street. Three incoming in fifteen minutes.”

Serena reacted first, straightening her back and rattling off the necessary instructions. “Get the trauma bay prepped and have theatre on standby just in case. And see if Mr Di Lucca and Dr Digby are available to scrub in?” She glanced at Bernie, who nodded approval.

They were both striding out ot the office onto the ward a moment later, Fleur following behind. Bernie reached the nurses’ station first and was thumbing through the first folder immediately. Serena picked up the next one on the pile before turning towards Fleur. “We’ll catch up later. Drinks at Albie’s, perhaps?" 

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Fleur answered with a smile.

She stared as Bernie turned and asked Serena’s opinion on the notes in her hand. Fleur’s eyes narrowed as she watched them leaning close, elbows touching in a familiar manner. 

Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur gets to grips with her new ward and catches up on what she's missed with an old friend.

Fleur exited the lift and looked round the ward. It didn’t appear to be particularly busy but there was an air of barely organised chaos. She was halfway towards the nurses station when she stopped short.  A pool of spilt liquid lay puddled on the floor but the usual yellow plastic triangle which would have marked the spot was tipped over, a distance away. Fleur picked it up and placed it over the spill. Her look of disapproval went unnoticed by the cleaner who was leaning heavily on the edge of the cleaning cart and chatting away, a phone glued to her ear. She was about to voice her displeasure when a loud crashing noise made her turn to her left.

It came from the opposite end of the ward, her eyes drawn immediately towards a flurry of activity. A young man looking very pale in the face had collapsed at the bedside of one of the patients who was, she observed, extremely pregnant and agitated. It didn’t take long for her to cross the ward and reach the bay in question. The congregation of bodies surrounding it seemed equally divided between tending to the now groaning body slumped against the foot of the bed and calming the hysterical woman on it.

“And what do we have here?” Fleur dropped her bag onto the floor and shrugged off her coat. She was about to reach for the folder at the foot of the bed when the woman on it groaned loudly, curling her back off the bed, clutching her swollen belly. A peek between the sheet draped across the raised knees told he all she needed to know.

“It looks like I’ve arrived just at the right time,” she muttered under her breath.

A head turned turned in her direction. “I’m sorry but you can’t be here. If you make your way to the nurses’ station they’ll be able to-”

Fleur cut off the spiel with a scathing look and a wave of her hand, glancing at the unconscious man on the floor. “I take it that we’re at the business end of things, then?”

Her answer came from a young woman in scrubs currently hefting the man into a sitting position with the help of a porter, nodded. “Fully dilated and the baby’s crowning.”

“Who’s in charge?” Fleur asked, reaching for a pair of latex gloves. She moved towards the end of the bed, pushing the sheet away as she examined the patient. Fleur drew herself upright after she was satisfied that everything was as expected. “Well?”

The nurse, now sitting on the floor rubbing the back of the man who was slowly regaining consciousness, replied. “Dr. Williams is on her way to get Mr. Hanssen.”

Fleur frowned. “Where’s your registrar?”

There was a long silence following her question but a quick survey of the scene told her all she needed to know - that whoever it was, they weren’t present.

“Right. Now listen, folks. This is what we’re going to do.“ Fleur signalled at the groaning man on the floor. “First order of business - he’s in the way. Can someone escort him into a side room until he finds his feet again?”  

The nurses exchanged a look but remained motionless. Fleur narrowed her eyes at a nearest body in blue scrubs.“Right away, please?”

Her tone rose with the last syllable, making it clear that it wasn’t a request. A flurry of activity followed immediately as the man was heaved upright. A wheelchair appeared. He sank gratefully into it and was swiftly wheeled across the ward. Satisfied at the sound of feet scuttling across the ward, Fleur smiled, turning her attention to her patient.

“Now, ” She picked up the board at the end of the bed and skimmed through the first page, “...Claire. We’ll get you as comfortable as possible because baby’s on its way.”

* * *

It ended up being a fairly routine delivery. Mother and daughter cuddled for a moment before the baby was whisked away for her neonatal checks. Dad had recovered sufficiently to watch from a distance - per Fleur’s instructions as she didn’t need a repeat of the earlier drama - and was now hurrying along behind the nurses rolling the small cot out of the ward.

Dr Williams, a tall bespectacled F1, finally appeared with help in tow, not knowing that it was no longer required. Fleur stopped in the middle of disposing of her apron and gloves and stared at the man standing next to her, who was clearly not Hanssen.

“Pudsey?”

Sacha smiled and closed the gap between them, pulling her into a huge bear hug as soon as he was close enough. “Ms Fanshawe. It’s been a while.”

Fleur winced when she finally pulled away, steadying herself with a deep breath before answering. “Please tell me you’re not still the eternal registrar and I have to shout at you for leaving the ward unsupervised. I would really prefer not to.”

Sacha chuckled and shook his head. “No. Decided to bite the bullet and took the paperwork that came with being a consultant just after you left. But, as you can see,” he continued, sweeping a hand up and down his body, “I’ve not given up the floral shirts.”

His remark drew a smile. “I can see that you’re just as colourful as ever. And not that it isn’t lovely seeing you again, but, you’re here because…” Fleur gave him an inquiring look.

“Henrik’s in a board meeting and asked if I could lend a hand.” He looked round the ward before stopping on the patient, who was clearly worn out and now resting comfortably in her bed. “But I can see it isn’t needed.”

“Mum and baby are safe and sound, so you’re not wrong,” Fleur agreed before turning to the nurse standing next to the bed. “Hourly pulse rates and BP obs for the next six hours, please?”

The young woman nodded and scribbled the appropriate onto the patient’s chart. Crisis over, Fleur searched for the consultant’s office before eventually locating it at the opposite side of the ward. She picked up her coat and bag and headed towards it, Sacha falling into step behind her. The office was sparse and had clearly not had a permanent occupant for some time but there were signs of use.  

“Could do with a bit of sprucing up, but it’s not bad I suppose.” Fleur hung her jacket up on a coat rack behind the door before surveying the room. She picked up a random folder from the desk, thumbing through it before setting it back down, taking the seat behind it.

“So, what brings you back to Holby City?” Sacha asked, easing into the chair on the opposite side of the desk. “Other than the lovely weather.”

Fleur considered for a moment. “I could say the people. And the allure of working in the NHS. But if I can be honest?”

Sacha tilted his head curiously.

The answer came in the form of a conspiratorial whisper. “I missed decent beans on toast.”

They exchanged a look and Sacha shook his head, laughing. “You can have that every day, if you like, now that you’re back in Blighty.” He glanced out at the ward again before looking back at her. “Well, you seem to have everything under control, so I should be heading back to Keller...” Sacha started pushing himself out of the chair but Fleur held out a hand to stop him.

“Not so fast, Mr Levy. You need to catch me up with the latest news and tell me what I’ve missed while I’ve been away.”

Fleur leaned back in her seat with an expectant look and waited for Sacha to follow suit. He settled back into the seat and smiled. “Alright, what would you like to know?”

“Everything, of course.”

Sacha screwed his mouth thoughtfully. “Right. I’m not sure where to start.” He considered for a moment before continuing in a quiet voice. “I take it you’ve heard about Arthur…”

Fleur nodded sadly. “I was shocked when I heard the news. Such a shame. How’s the rest of the Scooby gang?”

“Zosia is on a training stint stateside but Dom’s still menacing patients up on Keller. You’ve met Henrik, I presume?” Sacha asked, and continued when he received a nod. “Guy’s left but most of us are still around. Jac took over at Darwin after Elliot left. Ric Griffin is back on Keller and Serena’s in charge down on AAU.” He paused when Fleur arched an eyebrow at the final name.

“And she’s no longer deputy CEO. I visited earlier.”

“I’m sure Ms Campbell was delighted to see you,” Sacha remarked.

Fleur gave him a half smile. “She was ecstatic, of course. But, there is something, or rather, someone else I wanted to ask you about.”

“Can I guess you’ve met Bernie Wolfe?” Sacha’s response was instantaneous.

“Please make my day and tell me she’s gay and single,” Fleur replied with a grin.

“Yes to the first but…” Sacha hesitated, looking thoughtful as if he couldn’t quite decide how to answer.

Fleur noticed and encouraged him, curious for him to finish his sentence. “Puds?”

“...I’m not entirely sure about the second,” he finally continued after a long moment.

Fleur rolled her eyes. “Come on Pudsey, is there a _Mrs_ Wolfe or isn’t there?”

Sacha smiled slowly, and gave her a noncommittal shrug of the shoulder. “I think she’d prefer to stay Ms Campbell.”

Fleur’s eyebrows leapt towards her hairline. She had made the remark half in jest, knowing her gaydar was spot on about Bernie but she wasn’t really expecting to be right about her and Serena.

Sacha cleared his throat before continuing. “There isn’t anything concrete as far as I can tell, but I’ve heard on the grapevine that there’s something brewing between those two.”

The chair scraped loudly against the floor as Fleur leaned forward. “Go on...”

Sacha chuckled and held his hands up. “Not exactly the right person to ask. I’m not the fount of all gossip around here.”

“But we know who is, don’t we?” Fleur answered immediately.

Sacha noticed the gleam in her eyes as they stared at each other and proclaimed simultaneously. “Doris.”

A loud clatter from some far corner of the ward followed by raised voices made them both look towards the door.

“I suppose I should get back to the grind.” Fleur sighed as she pushed herself out of the chair. The voices grew louder and she paused, a forgotten question reappearing in her head. “I didn’t get an answer earlier but maybe you might be able to help solve the case of the missing registrar? I understand she didn’t turn up for work today.“

Sacha gave her a confused look. “Yes, but it’s obvious why. Especially to you.”

“Oh?” Fleur narrowed her eyes inquisitively. “Given that I’ve been here for all of,” she glanced at her watch before continuing, “two hours and thirty eight minutes, most of it spent bringing a screaming baby into the world, I’d disagree.”

“Claire’s your registrar,” Sacha answered.

“Who’s Claire?” Fleur’s response was instant.

Sacha held her gaze for a moment, glancing deliberately towards the bay across the ward, waiting for the pieces to fall into place.

“Claire.” She repeated the name before it all become clear. “Oh, that Claire.”

“Yes,” Sacha nodded. “She wasn’t due for another six weeks and her replacement would have been in place if she hadn’t gone into labour today.”

“Oh goody,” she muttered, glancing across the ward.

Her ward.

She caught sight of a few curious head peeking into the office as they hurried past. Word travelled quickly in hospital corridors and she was certain that her identity as the new consultant was now common knowledge on the ward - it was only natural that they should want to get a look at their relief. Or, worst nightmare depending on how they looked at it. Fleur was about to turn back to Sacha when she stopped, wincing as she watched a flustered HCA frantically tidy the spilt contents of a crash trolley that had just been knocked over. The ward was in desperate need of organisation and management and - from the little she’d seen so far - she had her work cut out for her.

Sacha gave her a sympathetic sigh as he followed her out of the office. “Welcome back to Holby City, Ms Fanshawe.”

Fleur smiled grimly. “I’ll survive. This is only day one and it can’t be worse than my last experience here after all.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Sacha replied with a chuckle. “This isn’t Keller after all,” he said nodding towards the ward. ”And, we are the ‘dream team’. According to Dr Copeland anyway.”

There was a good natured eye-roll and Fleur smiled. “Ah, yes. That sounds just like the Doris I know.”

Sacha nodded fondly. “He’s grown up a little since you last saw him but he’s still the same Dom. Takes every opportunity to remind me of his achievements and abilities and the fact that he was offered a residency at the UCLA Medical Centre when you were both stateside.”

“Ah yes, that.” Fleur smiled at the memory of that month in sunny Los Angeles. “The Chief of Surgery was very impressed with Dr Copeland but I suspect that might have more to do with his skills on Muscle Beach than his performance in theatre.”

They shared a long look, Fleur grinning at the expression on Sacha’s face, eyebrows almost reaching his hairline. “I’m not even going to ask,” he finally muttered with a shake of his head.

A loud rattle signalling a gurney carrying a very pregnant patient arrived, with paramedics in tow. Fleur drew a deep sigh and started towards the nurses’ station, mentally rolling up her sleeves. “Looks like it’s going to be an interesting first day for me, so I must insist.”

Sacha turned and looked at Fleur. “Insist on what?”  

“Drinks after work at Albie’s of course, Mr Levy,” she said. “And tell Dr Copeland that that’s an order not a request,” Fleur reminded him as they parted company at the nurses’ station. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed with canon a bit here - in this universe, Dom _did_ go to LA with Fleur.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur goes scouting for information in Albie's. Her old pal Dominic is there to provide.

Serena sighed in relief as she hefted the pile of folders from her desk into the box on the floor that was currently serving as her out tray. Raf and Morven had dealt with the only two new cases since lunchtime and Bernie had offered to take the only patient needing surgery into theatre. 

“It’ll give you time to catch up with the monthly reports,” Bernie had explained, disappearing out of the office before Serena had a chance to point out that they were both equally responsible for the administrative paperwork that came with running a ward.

As if on cue the familiar figure appeared, striding towards the nurses’ station before she paused to speak to Fletch. Serena allowed her eyes to linger, watching thoughtfully as Bernie stretched for a tablet sitting in the charging dock behind the desk. Despite her gangly build, every movement was fluid and sleek; not unlike a big cat lazily prowling the savannah. 

Their relationship had come a long way from the initial tension when their partnership was agreed. So much so that Bernie’s presence on the ward and as a friend had evolved and blossomed to become such an integral part of her life. 

Serena’s mouth quirked upwards in a shadow of a smile. She tried to remember the last time someone had managed to get this close to her without seeming to try, but came up with nothing. First time for everything after all, she mused, turning her attention back to tidying up the few random sheets of paper left on her desk. She was halfway through shuffling them into a pile when Bernie entered the office.

“You’ve finished all the folders,” Bernie remarked, almost surprised, glancing at the box at the side of Serena’s desk.

Serena lifted her head as she tucked the final folder away. “Yes,” she answered, before continuing with a knowing look. “Decided to put the two hours you bestowed upon me to good use. I take it surgery went well?”

Bernie grinned, cheeks pinking as she stepping forward, her backside finding its usual spot on the edge of Serena’s desk. “Yes. Pretty sure he’ll be throwing treble twenties at his local in no time.”

“Well, in that case...” Serena smiled as she stood and moved round Bernie to get her scarf and coat. “First round’s on you tonight. I suggest we leave before they notice we’ve gone.”

Bernie let out a bark of laughter as she nodded and gestured towards the door. “Just give me two minutes to get changed.”

* * * 

Albie’s was bustling as she entered the pub. Fleur recognized a few faces dotted amongst the mostly occupied tables - a nurse and an HCA from her ward, a registrar from Darwin who’d been an F2 last time she saw her - but she was looking for Sacha and Dominic. She found Dom slouched against the bar, holding at his mobile in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. 

“You made it, Dr Copeland.” She announced her arrival by bagging the stool next to him.

Dom looked up, eyes wide with surprise. “Ms Fanshawe. You’re back...”

“Yes,” Fleur replied, momentarily confused at the tone of his voice. “But you know this. Mr Levy must have explained and that’s why you’re here?”

Dom shoved the phone into a pocket and shook his head. “I haven’t seen him all afternoon. He was still in theatre when I left. Last minute admission.”

“Lucky for me that you’re here anyway.” She stretched forward, searching for and catching the attention of a barmaid almost immediately. 

“What can I get you?” the young woman asked brightly, ready to take her order.

Fleur smiled broadly before answering. “A martini. Extra dirty.” She winked, then smirked when the younger woman blushed. “And get him another of whatever he’s having,” she continued, tilting her head in the Dom’s direction. “We have a a lot of catching up to do after all.” She grinned at the look his face. “So, Doris, why don’t you start with all the gossip and don’t spare any details.”

* * * 

It was a good half hour later before Bernie and Serena walked up to Albie’s. Serena had been halfway out of the double doors when Raf called out as he jogged across the ward, needing a second opinion on an admission. She had signalled Bernie to go ahead but the blonde had shook her head, choosing to wait at the nurses’ station until she had finished. 

“Full house tonight,” Bernie remarked, holding the door open for Serena. 

Serena loosened the scarf from round her neck and surveyed the scene. “Looks like it. We’ll be lucky to get a seat.” Her eyes searched the room before spotting a booth in the furthest corner. The occupants were clearly leaving, hats and scarves being pulled on as they nudged their way along the bench and onto their feet.

“I’ll get the drinks if you bag us that table,” Bernie suggested, reading her mind. “Shiraz?” 

“You know me so well. Get a bottle,” Serena said. “And whatever you’re having, of course,” she added with a wink. 

Bernie laughed, shaking her head her head before turning towards the bar, leaving Serena to claim the table before someone else did.

* * *

“Caught sullying a supply cupboard. I’m almost impressed.” 

“No, it’s nothing like that at all,” Dom protested, barely able to swallow his mouthful of beer without coughing it up.

Fleur quirked an eyebrow and raised her glass. “If you say so, Doris.” 

Dom huffed and took a swig of his drink. “Can we change the subject, please?’

“Okay then. How about gossip a little further from home,” she suggested, plucking the olive out of her drink before lifting the martini glass up to her lips. “Say, AAU for instance?”

“AAU? I don’t understand.” Dom narrowed his eyes. 

Fleur shrugged, nonchalant, replacing her empty glass on the countertop and signalling for another. “I visited earlier and caught up with Serena.” She lowered her voice before continuing, “And was introduced to her new co-lead.”

The sound of laughter reminiscent of a goose’s honk floated over the hum of conversation, as if right on cue. They turned simultaneously just in time to see Serena brushing a shoulder against Bernie’s arm before they parted to head in opposite directions. It seemed to be nothing more than a gesture between friends until something something caught Fleur’s eyes. Serena was busying herself pulling off her jacket and settling down into the cushioned bench of the only empty booth in the place. Fleur watched with interest as the other woman’s gaze drifted back towards Bernie as the blonde leaned against the bar, waiting for a server to take her order.

“So you’ve met Ms Wolfe.” A slow grin spread across Dom’s face.

Fleur nodded. “Nearly broke my gaydar within minutes and Mr Levy has intimated I wasn’t wrong. I was just wondering...” 

“She isn’t shouting about it from the rooftops but it’s not exactly a secret,” Dom interrupted, shrugging his shoulders. 

They were distracted by a clatter. Bernie had been fiddling with a propped up cardboard triangle that announced the cocktail specials and had somehow managed to knock over a pile of menus in the process. There was a momentary look of distress as Bernie straightened up the remaining cardboard folders scattered on the counter. 

“Sorry,” she muttered to the bartender with an apologetic smile.

Dominic was about to move across the bar to help when Fleur stopped him, tilting her head towards Serena, now openly staring, fixated by Bernie’s figure as she doubled over to reach for the fallen items. She continued to ogle, almost mesmerized, watching Bernie collect her order before finally looking away just before her co-lead turned round, their drinks piled onto a tray. Bernie swerved and stuttered, carefully avoiding the throng along the way. She finally made it to the booth and was about to place the tray onto the table when a young guy with his phone firmly glued to his ear swept past and almost ploughed into her. Serena reached out in an instant to steady her partner and Bernie leaned immediately into the waiting hand as if on cue, a shy smile resting lightly on both their faces.

“Oh.” Dom’s expression cleared and Fleur nodded. 

“That, Mr Copeland,” Fleur remarked, an eyebrow raised suggestively, “ is what I’m wondering about. So, Dominic,” she enunciated each syllable of his name deliberately, turning back towards her drink. “What can you tell me all about the dashing Major?” 

He shrugged. “Trauma surgeon extraordinaire, discharged from the Army and now co-leading AAU-”

“Yes, yes, I got the CV from Serena,” she interrupted impatiently. “Blown back to Holby by an accident and is now a certified, card carrying, village person.”

He snorted at her description before continuing. “She was batting for our team well before that, with a colleague in the Army. Her ex-husband found out about the affair when he turned up as a locum one day and well…”

“Ouch,” Fleur murmured, flicking a glance across the room in Bernie’s direction.

Dom took another sip of his beer. “Not many people would have survived the NHS rumour mill but she’s tough as nails. And the team in AAU protect their own fiercely. Especially Serena.”

“So Sacha’s right that there might be something rumbling down there after all.”

Dom shrugged. “I’ve not really visited, with things being so busy up on Keller lately, but I know someone who might be able to answer that question. You might just be in luck tonight.” 

Fleur gave him a puzzled look.

Dom craned his neck, searching round the room, before settling on the person he was looking for. Fleur sipped her drink as he made his way towards the table, returning seconds later with company in tow.

“What’s this all about?” The young woman grumbled half-heartedly as Fleur gave Dom an expectant look.

“This is Dr Digby.” He introduced them with a wave of his hand. He turned towards Morven before continuing. “We used to work together on Keller but Ms Fanshawe is now back as the new head of Obs and Gynae.”

Fleur glanced at the young woman and nodded politely. 

Morven’s eyes brightened immediately. “Morven, please, Ms Fanshawe. You’re the one who created Doris. Arthur told me all about you.”

Fleur’s eyes widened in recognition. Digby. Of course. “Morven, I’m so sorry about to hear about Arthur. It must have been such a shock.”

“It wasn’t easy at first,” she answered with a small smile, “but work kept me busy and having good friends like Doris here kept me going.”   

Dom narrowed his eyes at her before turning towards Fleur. “Morven works on AAU and might just be the person to satisfy your curiosity.”

Fleur considered for a moment before tipping her chin in agreement. “You may be right for once, Dr Copeland. Can I buy you a drink, Morven?”

Morven looked confused as shook her head, lifting the pint glass in her hand. “What’s this all about?”

“Take a seat and I’ll explain.” Fleur invited, patting the stool next to hers and waiting until Morven pulled herself up onto it and angled herself towards the consultant before continuing. “I was visiting AAU earlier and I couldn’t help but notice a certain frisson in the air.”

“You mean Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe?” Morven replied, her expression clearing up.

A large grin stretched across Fleur’s face. “Precisely. Now, tell me more.”

* * *

The crowd eventually thinned as most of the usual crowd dispersed after happy hour. Dom was right about Morven. The young doctor all but confirmed that the chemistry Fleur had been noticed between Serena and Bernie was by no means a random observation. The nickname the staff had for the two co-leads was, after all, ‘Mum and Mum’.

“I’m going to head off now,” Morven said as she reached for her jacket. “Are you staying?” she asked, looking at Dom. 

He shook his head, pushing himself off the stool. “Early shift tomorrow so I’d better be off as well.” 

Fleur regarded them both with a smile and signalled for another drink. “I think I’ll have one more drink and people watch for a while. For research purposes.”

They turned collectively towards a now familiar corner of the pub as a unique mixture of laughter and cackling rose about the ambient noise once again.

“Research, eh?” Dom smirked, tossing the scarf around his neck. “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

He ducked away just in time to avoid a swat on his shoulder and headed for door, Morven following closely behind.

Fleur turned her attention back to Serena and Bernie. She had started off being curious about the local gossip and getting back into her usual flirtatious banter but it seemed that she had stumbled on something unexpected. 

_ Oh yes. _

That look on Serena’s face was one that was familiar but not overtly obvious. It wasn’t quite open-eyed adoration but that wasn’t ever Serena’s style. No, Serena Campbell was more like a sleek feline, slightly aloof but definitely interested.

She had flirted openly with Serena and her counterpart had always given as good as she got. They were cut from the same cloth after after all. If flirting were a competitive sport, they’d both be Olympic champions many times over. This was different though. Bernie brushed a hand against Serena’s arm yet again and the dimple on Serena’s chin deepened, the smile stretching all the way from her cheeks to her eyes. There was even a hint of deepening pink on her cheeks as she responded to whatever was said. 

Fleur smiled to herself as she watched Bernie lean over, whispering something in Serena’s ear before standing up and crossing to the opposite end of the pub. The look on Bernie’s face as she glanced back towards the table was unmistakably reminiscent of a golden Labrador which had just had her belly rubbed. She picked up her drink and sauntered towards Serena.

This was going to be fun, she thought as she approached, just as Serena drained her glass.

“Can I buy you another?”

Serena turned, surprised, before relaxing back into her seat when she recognised the owner of the voice. She patted the space next to her and Fleur slid into it, not needing to be asked twice.

“I may take you up on it in a while but there’s still some in the bottle.”

“Where’s your date?” Fleur asked without preamble, receiving the expected glare in response. “What?” she continued innocently watching the incredulous look on Serena’s face.

They stared at each other for a moment. “I can’t even begin to imagine where that’s come from,” Serena replied, her voice firm but lacking its usual bite under the circumstances.  

Fleur picked up on the tone and pounced on it straightway. “So it’s not a date and you’re both fair game?”

Serena shook her head and laughed, opening her mouth to agree but the notion of having drinks with Bernie being considered a date made her pause. She brushed the distraction away and answered smoothly. “You’ve obviously caught up on the latest gossip.” 

“I have my ways.” Fleur raised an eyebrow.

“Evidently so,” Serena replied. “And to answer your question, I’m obviously flattered except...”

“I know, I know - straight as they come.” Fleur pulled a disappointed face. “But men are so boring.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Speaking from some personal experience myself.” Serena chuckled. “No, it’s not that at all. I’m just not looking at the moment.”

Fleur’s eyes lit up at the revelation, a wicked grin appearing on her face. “Personal experience eh? You never cease to amaze, Serena Campbell.”

Serena smiled and ducked her head, a little embarrassed. “It was a long time ago. Someone I met at at party in Stepney, and you could say I’ve kept my options open since.” She caught a look of delight on Fleur’s face and shook her head. “Regardless, the answer is no.” 

Fleur sighed extravagantly. “And what about the handsome Major? Is she looking?"

Her question caught Serena off guard. Their banter was as harmlessly flirtatious as ever but there was a very real hint of intent behind Fleur’s question.

“Fickle as always, eh, Fanshawe?”

Fleur drawled dramatically at the disapproving look she received. “I know, I know. How does one replace the irreplaceable? But you’re the one friend-zoning me after all.”

Serena tried to decide whether Fleur was being facetious before giving up, shrugging her shoulders. “You’ll have to ask her yourself. I thought you were with Sophia.”

Fleur shook her head. “It didn’t work out in the end. She decided that she wanted to be closer to home. Doing agency work somewhere in London, the last I heard. Streaky bacon was lovely but she missed good old sausage and mash.” 

She let the words hang with a knowing look. 

“Something tells me you’re not talking about dinner,” Serena remarked, picking up the bottle and tipping it over the rim of her glass. The ruby red liquid filled half an inch of the bowl before a series of discreet drops signalled that it was empty. 

Fleur was about to offer to get another bottle when Bernie finally appeared in a corner of her view. There was a look on Bernie’s face, partly curious, partly puzzled as she closed the distance back to the booth. There was a hint of something else but Fleur needed a little more time to pull together the details.

“Oh, hello,” Bernie greeted Fleur the moment she reached the table and slipped back into her seat. “I’m not interrupting, am I?” She glanced at both women questioningly, having watched them smiling and laughing from a distance.

"Not at all,” Fleur answered. “Just catching up with all the news. And a good thing I did because this one here,” she nudged her shoulder against Serena’s, “has been keeping secrets from me.”

“You’ve just never asked before and it’s on a need to know basis,” Serena quipped.

“And you didn’t think I, of all people needed to know? Weren’t all the signals I was sending out back in the day fairly obvious?” Fleur countered with a half smile. She could see that Bernie was trying very hard to feign disinterest and not doing well, considering the way her eyes were peeking at their exchange over the rim of her wine glass. 

An idea formed in Fleur’s head and she turned towards Bernie with a sweet smile on her face. “Perhaps we should get an impartial opinion. Since it’s not a secret anyway.” 

Bernie watched as Serena fixed Fleur with a glare. Whatever this secret was, it was clear that it was of an intimate nature and propriety and logic dictated that she shouldn’t ask. She took another sip of her wine before setting the glass down, her eyes darting between the two women across the table.

“Okay, I’ll bite,” Bernie finally answered, curiosity finally getting the better of her. “But only if you feel like sharing,” she added, not wanting to put Serena in a spot by embarrassing her.

Serena’s face lit up with a spontaneous smile at the shy look and the almost chivalrous tone of her co-lead’s words. She paused, a little lost in that particular thought as Bernie replied with a smile of her own.

_ Oh yes. There is definitely something going on between these two, _ Fleur thought to herself and decided that an outright revelation might not be the best strategy for now. 

“Perhaps this is a conversation best saved for another time,” she said, feigning a yawn and pushing herself towards the edge of the booth. “It’s been a long first day and I should think about getting home. Even if it’s only to a flat full of boxes needing unpacking. Unless,” she paused with a teasing glint, “one of you wants to come along and give me a hand. Major?”

Bernie’s eyes widened, her face on its way to a shade of dark pink. Serena noticed and answered immediately on her behalf. “No, Fleur. We’re both on early shift but I’m sure you’ll manage on your own.”

Fleur grinned wickedly.  _ Definitely something there. I’d stake my first department head’s pay packet on it. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie takes care of some long overdue paperwork, and is that a gleam in Hanssen's eye?

Morven approached the office, folder in hand and a smile on her face. The scan she had suggested had revealed a small ulcer that explained the patient’s symptoms and she was keen to share her discovery with Serena. She ran over her proposed treatment plan - knowing that would be the first question asked - and was looking forward to receiving permission to proceed. And a smile of approval, if she was lucky.

The door was open and Morven poked her head through it before pausing. “Ms Campbell?” Serena signalled for her to enter with a distracted wave of a hand. “The CT results are back.” Morven held up the patient folder as she entered the office. She took a breath before launching into her prepared speech. “The duodenal wall around the defect is intact at the moment but I’m not sure it’ll stay that way for long.” She took silence she received as encouragement to continue. “I think the best option is a surgical repair before the lesion gets any bigger. There’s a theatre slot available in an hour and I’m free to assist. What do you think?”

Her question hung unanswered for a long moment, Morven looking on nervously as Serena seemed to be considering her recommendation.

“Is it that time of the year again?” Serena finally muttered, flicking through a stapled document. “Five pages on how to improve the staff room facilities.” She scrutinised the next section and was about to comment on it when she finally realised that Morven was staring at her, looking confused. “I’m sorry, Dr Digby. Pointless paperwork making me lose the will to live. What were you saying?” 

Morven turned out to be spot on with her assessment and the procedure took less than an hour. Serena tucked her scrub cap into a pocket as she headed back to toward the locker room to change. She didn’t mind scrubs but she preferred something softer against her skin than the scratchy utilitarian cotton material when she had the choice. A brief glance towards the office revealed Bernie, perched on the side of the desk, clearly immersed in her reading material. The look on her face stopped Serena in her tracks and made her change direction immediately. She had barely entered the door when Bernie looked up.

“Have you seen this?” She grumbled, waving the sheaf of paper in Serena’s face.  

Serena glanced at the top page and nodded at the familiar document. “Yes. Some pencil pusher with a spreadsheet for a heart has decided that we have better things to do than treat patients.”

“Please tell me we only need to submit one copy of this?” 

Serena smiled and nodded. “Yes, but it’s not due until the end of the week so there’s plenty of time.”

“Lucky us.” 

“We can take a look at this later,” Serena suggested, seeing the look on her co-lead’s face, “after I’ve dealt with this.” She shuffled through the pile next to her keyboard and pulled out a thin folder. 

“What is it?” Bernie asked, staring at the folder.

“The quarterly statistics. I’ve had three emails and a phone call from Hanssen saying that he needs to have it before two.” 

A quick glance at the clock confirmed that they had at least another hour. “Let’s get cracking then. I’m sure we’ll get it done in time.” Bernie reached for the folder and flipped it open, pulling out the top sheet.

Serena reached over and laid her hand over Bernie’s, stopping her. “I’ve already completed it ages ago. Twenty five pages, including all the optional sections.”

Bernie opened her mouth to ask the obvious question but Serena had anticipated it in advance. “I know what you’re thinking but I’ll admit to a touch of procrastination.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He’s expecting the report to be handed over in person. Something about needing to speak to one of us about an urgent matter.” Serena sighed and shifted in her chair, preparing to push herself upright. “I imagine it’ll be news about yet more red tape or something equally pointless.”

“I’ll do it,” Bernie, answered immediately, picking up the folder. “He did say either one of us, right?” 

“Are you sure?” Serena hesitated, halfway out of her seat.

Bernie smiled. “Of course. Equals in every way, remember?”

Their eyes met and Serena’s answer came in the form of a bright smile lighting up her face all the way from her lips to her eyes. Bernie found herself beaming in return before she realised she was staring and pulled her gaze away. “I was going to skive for coffee anyway,” she mumbled, busying herself with needless tidying of the folder. 

“I see. In that case, you can take another detour along the way. HR asked for this as well.” Serena rustled through her intray before pulling out a thick envelope. “Updated personnel information for the staff. Fletch managed to scare them all into completing the forms in a single morning.”

Bernie tucked the envelope under the folder and nodded. 

“I’ll get a start on this while you’re gone. Might even have most of it done by the time you come back.” Serena flipped open the first page and started reading.

“So, you’re letting me off with playing courier and getting coffee. While you do the pointless paperwork. Are you sure you’re feeling all right?” Bernie narrowed her eyes and regarded Serena cautiously. As much as she was glad to be let off hours of tedious form-filling, she couldn’t imagine Serena relished the task either. 

“Yes, cheeky.” Serena waved a hand, shooing her towards the door. “Go, before I change my mind. And, remember, I take my coffee strong and hot.” 

Bernie grinned and tipped Serena a small salute before disappearing out the door. 

* * *

The short lift journey up to sixth floor was punctuated by several stops and Bernie took the opportunity to check the emails and messages on her mobile. She was engrossed in reading what was on the screen when an automated voice announced her destination. She had barely stepped onto the corridor, eyes still fixed to the screen when she stumbled backwards, bumping into a person coming in the other direction. Bernie just about kept her balance but was unable to stop the folder she was holding from falling out of her grip. 

“Ms Wolfe.” Hanssen reached out a hand to steady her and managed to catch the folder but not before a few loose pages flew out and landed on the shiny tiled surface. He crouched over and rescued the errant sheets, straightening them back into the cardboard sleeve before handing it back to Bernie. 

Bernie looked up apologetically and accepted the folder. “Thanks.”

Henrik smiled and nodded. “What brings you up to the sixth floor, Ms Wolfe?”

“I was on my way to see you, actually. Quarterly stats,” she held the folder up, “and Serena said you wanted to speak to one of us about something urgent.”

“Ah, yes, I did indeed. I’m on my way to HR but it shouldn’t take too long. Would you like to wait in my office?” Henrik gestured towards the other end of the corridor. 

Bernie shook her head. “I’ll walk with you. There’s some paperwork I need to hand in.”

They turned the corner together and covered the short distance quickly, Henrik holding the glass door open for Bernie as they entered the open plan office. Bernie caught the eye of one of the administrators and explained what she was handing in whilst Henrik excused himself and headed to the manager’s office.

The young man pulled the sheets out of the large envelope and flipped through them to ensure that all the appropriate details were complete as Bernie leaned against a partition and waited. He tapped and clicked on the keyboard on his desk, brought up a list of AAU staff and began checking the names off one by one. He paused when he reached the final form which had a small post-it note attached to the top of it.

“These are all in order,” he declared, placing the pile of forms to one side after pulling the note off and examining it a little closer.

“Good.” Bernie turned and looked across the room, checking to see if Hanssen had reappeared. 

He took one last look at the note before looking back at Bernie, clearing his throat nervously. “There’s just one form missing from the list. Nurse Fletcher’s left a note about it.” 

The tentative edge to his voice caught Bernie’s attention. She pulled her eyes away from the  empty corridor and found herself staring at the fluorescent square of paper hanging off the tip of his forefinger.  

“Whose?” Bernie remarked, curious, making a mental note to speak to Fletch about it when she returned to the ward. It wasn’t like the usually efficient charge nurse to let something like that slip with just a note of apology.

“Ermm, it’s yours, Ms Wolfe.” He looked up with an almost apologetic look on his face.

“Mine?” Bernie blurted before she remembered. Fletch had handed her the form days ago and she now recalled vaguely promising him that she would complete it before tossing the sheet on top of the teetering pile of patient folders on her desk at the time. 

“Can you fill one in as soon as possible? The deadline for updating the personnel files to fulfill the new regulations is by the end of tomorrow.”

Bernie flashed him an embarrassed smile and nodded. “Yes, of course. In fact, I’ll do it right now if you can print me off a copy of the form.” 

The young man beamed her a grateful smile before turning back to the computer on his workstation. The printer by the side of his desk started whirring following a series of mouse clicks and and it soon spat out the printed sheets. 

“Just remember to sign at the bottom of each page when you’re done.” He handed her a pen along with the form. 

Bernie scanned the room for the nearest empty desk, settled into the seat in front of it and began filling in the usual personal details on the top of the front page. The rest of it was all about consent for personal details to be kept and shared within the NHS, which was easily ticked off and answered. It wasn’t until she reached the end of the second page that Bernie found herself hesitating. 

She must have been staring at it for a lot longer than she thought as she pulled up surprised by the sound of Henrik’s voice next to her. 

“A problem?” he enquired, tipping a head in the direction of the pen in her hand suspended over the paper. 

“No,” she answered immediately before adding reluctantly. “Well, not really. I’m just not sure how to complete this section and it’s meant to be compulsory.”

Henrik leaned over her shoulder and read the words out loud. “In case of an emergency, please provide the details for the person you wish us to contact.” His facial expression was as close to surprise as Bernie had ever seen. “I do not understand your predicament. It is not a difficult question.”

Bernie shook her head. “It isn’t. I’m just…” she drew a deep breath and sighed ruefully. “Must be a sorry state of affairs when I can’t think of an emergency contact.”

“Your children?” Henrik suggested.

“Cam is travelling somewhere in Africa and Lottie, well…” Bernie’s expression twisted bitterly, “she still hasn’t forgiven me for ruining our family. Needless to say that Marcus is her favourite parent at the moment.”

Henrik’s eyes softened a touch. “Even though offspring can be challenging, I am a firm believer that they will learn in their own time.” 

His answer coupled with a stoic expression made Bernie smile. “I can but live in hope that you’re right.” She turned her attention back to the empty space on the page, tapping the pen against it thoughtfully for a few seconds before giving up. “Perhaps I can just skip this part of the form?” Bernie glanced up at across to the HR administrator sitting at his desk.

He shook his head. “It doesn’t have to be family. A close friend, perhaps?” 

Bernie mulled over over his suggestion. Most of her friends were still in the Army and scattered around the globe and she had long since lost touch with the few she had from her medical school days. She hadn’t been back in Holby long enough to make new connections, with her phone book these days consisting mainly of work colleagues.

A flash of inspiration struck as she thought of people she knew at work. Bernie pondered for a moment before putting pen to paper. She reached the blank space requiring a phone number to be filled in. Bernie jotted down the sequence of numbers from memory, pausing mid-way through when a random thought crossed her mind.

_ When was the last time could do that off the top of her head?  _

Certainly not since she was in the Army and she had Cam and Charlotte’s numbers committed to memory for their weekly calls. She used to call the home number but the perfunctory conversation with Marcus had grown increasingly stilted the longer they were apart and she would call the children instead.

Bernie shook her out of reverie and focussed on finishing the final part of the form. It was only natural that she knew the number by heart Bernie reasoned as she moved onto the final section. Serena was as close a friend as she had these days, certainly the person she spent the most time with in and out of work, and quite possibly the one who would be most concerned if something did happen to her. 

“Here.” She scrawled her signature at the bottom of the page with a flourish before handing it back. 

The young man smiled and scanned through both pages to confirm that all the required information had been completed. He paused at the the final section, peering at the page. “I’m sorry, Ms Wolfe but is that an ‘e’ or an ‘a’? I can’t quite make it out.”

“That’s Serena,” she answered with an apologetic look. “I sometimes forget that not everyone’s fluent in chicken scratch. Anything else needing deciphering?”

He shook his head, adding the document to the content of the envelope. Bernie turned to see that Henrik was already at the door, holding it open, waiting for her to join him.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting, Mr Hanssen. Paperwork is not my forte,” Bernie explained as they approached his office.

“A keystone to keeping the cogs in the machinery turning smoothly nonetheless.”

Bernie nodded gravely, a twinkle in her eyes. “I’ll bear that in mind the next time a report is due. What did you need to speak to me about, Mr Hanssen?”

“Ah yes, I’d almost forgotten. It is work-related, of course, but promises to be more interesting than audits and reports.” He rounded his desk and rifled through a neatly stacked pile of folders looking for the appropriate one. “That was a logical choice by the way, Ms Wolfe,” he remarked as he finally pulled a large manila envelope out of the stack. “Ms Campbell would be the most appropriate person to help in an emergency.”

“I just thought that with joint responsibility for the trauma bay and the ward, it was the sensible option.” Bernie shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. 

Henrik’s lips twitched upwards approvingly. He finally retrieved what he was looking for and held the pair of postcard-sized cardboard in Bernie’s direction. “In which case, I can rely on  _ both _ your attendance on the evening of the twentieth.”

Bernie’s brows were furrowed in confusion until she read the cards. “The annual charity gala.” 

Henrik nodded. “Yes. It’s a black tie affair. Five course dinner and an opportunity to get to know our benevolent donors and thank them for their support. Most of them are very interested in knowing exactly how their donations have been put to use.”

The pieces fell in place and Bernie heaved a sigh. “And I expect they’ll want to spend time with the beneficiaries of their generosity.”

“Very astute, Ms Wolfe. And I suspect there will be quite a few of them who’d be interested in the upgraded trauma facilities on AAU, given that it’s been the biggest project in the past year.”

Henrik stopped at the look on Bernie’s face as she stared forlornly at the invites. “It is by no means the most pleasant aspect of the job but, as I reminded Ms Campbell after the incident at last year’s event, needs must.”

“Incident?” Bernie raised an eyebrow curiously.

There was a moment of silence as Henrik composed his thoughts. “One of the trustees had had too much to drink and was over-insistent on demonstrating his moves to her off the dance floor. It was fortunate for him and his nose that we had the best A&E consultant on hand.”

Bernie immediately formed an image of Serena grinning over an unknown man lying sprawled across the floor with a broken nose whilst massaging her knuckles, post a neat left hook to his face.

“He tripped over a chair and hit face first into the edge of the table,” Henrik elaborated in explanation, almost as if he could read her thoughts. “There was no question of fault on her part but needless to say, it has put her off any further events. I believe the phrase ‘over my dead body’ was expressed at the time.”

“And I agree with her completely.” Bernie smiled momentarily before a growing realisation made her look up at him warily. “How fortuitous for you that I’ll be the one to break the news to Serena.”

“Indeed. And I can’t think of a more appropriate person she wouldn’t say no to.” The subtlest hint of suggestion in his voice made Bernie tilt her head at him questioningly. 

“You have been co-leads on AAU for a good part of the past year and it’s safe to say she considers you a close friend. As you do her, I assume?” He paused for a nod of agreement before continuing. “I’m sure Ms Campbell will be infinitely more partial to the idea of attending the gala if she knows her partner will be there as well.” Henrik’s voice was even and matter-of-fact.

Her head snapped up. “Partner?”

His lips twitched. “I’m referring to your work partnership, naturally.”

“I see,” she answered after a moment’s consideration, her thoughts vaguely distracted by all the other potential interpretations of being thought of as Serena’s partner. She tucked the invitations into her pocket and smiled at Henrik. “I’ll try my best, Mr Hanssen.”

“And I’m certain you’ll do very well.” Henrik nodded before lowering himself onto his chair.

Bernie nodded and  was about to turn towards the door when the expression on Hanssen’s face made her stop. On anyone else, she wouldn’t have given it a second thought but, unless she was mistaken, Henrik Hanssen had what would be his closest approximation of, a smug, all-knowing smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur takes the opportunity while on a consult to observe Serena and Bernie in their natural habitat.

She was half-way to work when she remembered that she had forgotten her mobile. There was the usual fumbling around in her bag whilst keeping an eye on the car in front of her as they inched their way through the traffic, but Bernie knew it was futile before she started. She could see clearly in her mind where she had left it - plugged in on the sideboard to charge the night before. A fleeting impulse to turn around and head back home was dismissed immediately. She didn’t have the time. Bernie sighed, before turning a corner at the lights and finally being able to push down on the accelerator.

_Ah, well. One fewer distraction for the day ahead._

There hadn’t been anything urgent when she left at the end of her shift the previous evening and she’d had a quiet night in spite of being on call. It all bode well for an uneventful start to her work day. Bernie let her thoughts drift, and was halfway through making a mental list of emails she had to reply when the car in front of her pulled to a sudden stop. Her foot pressed heavily onto the brake and she ground to a halt. It looked like more than the usual traffic, with a pair of uniformed police officers directing cars ahead of her to turn round and take the temporary detour to the left.  She craned her neck and just about made out the flashing blue lights of an ambulance beyond the next junction. It was obvious from the flurry of activity that it was a fairly major incident and the injured probably need urgent treatment. It was equally obvious where they would be whisked away to, considering the location.

_Looks like it’s going to be a busy morning at St James’._

Bernie contemplated that thought while drumming her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel when a gap appeared on the opposite side of the road. She immediately took advantage of it, making an impromptu u-turn, doubling back, her head working out the alternative but much longer route into work as she sped away from the scene. Perhaps it’d take much longer but she loathed sitting in traffic.

In the end, it meant arriving much later than she usually did and the car park was almost full by the time she pulled into it. She made her way quickly across the foyer and was about to turn left towards the corridor to AAU when the smell of fresh coffee caught her attention. Bernie glanced at her watch - twelve minutes past nine. She hesitated for moment before giving in and heading towards Pulses instead, rationalising that she was already late anyway.

* * *

Serena glanced at the clock. It seemed like minutes had passed since she looked at it last but the sweeping second hand just crossing the number six confirmed that it was only thirty seconds ago. She glanced out onto the ward again and saw nothing bar the usual activity of staff going about their daily routine.

 _It’s only been twenty minutes,_ a small voice in her head reminded her.   

 _Except_ , a slightly louder one followed immediately, _Bernie’s never late._

She sighed, searching for a distraction and found it in the growing pile of mail and folders next to the phone. She reached for the first item, dropping it unenthusiastically onto the desk in front of her.  

The nagging voice in her head re-appeared, as if on cue.

 _She’s a grown woman perfectly capable of taking after herself._ _Unless, of course, there really is something wrong, in which case she wouldn’t be able to._

The illogical yet uneasy thought made her shake her head to clear it out of her mind.

“This must be what it was like to go mad,” Serena muttered to herself and emptied a sheaf of paper out of the envelope, groaning when she realised it was yet another box ticking excuse of a report. She would usually mentally curse the person who came up with the pointless tangle of red tape but truth be told, it was just the kind of mind-numbing activity to tamper the tight knot of worry forming in her stomach.

Serena shuffled the pages around before stopping in a matter of seconds. She pushed herself away from the pile of paper on the desk and leaned back into her chair with a sigh. Attempting any kind of paperwork was going to be pointless. She knew she was being irrational but Bernie was always ridiculously early for work, so much so that Fletch had remarked once that she should just move into the on-call room.

A smile grew on Serena’s face as she remembered the look on Bernie’s face when he said that. His remark had earned him a glare but she had finally, albeit begrudgingly, admitted that there was some truth in it.

Today was first time Bernie had been late.

Her attention was distracted again by the knot which had grown into the size of a ball and was sitting uncomfortably in her gut. More importantly, this was the first time she’d been late since Serena was officially designated her emergency contact. A thought sparked in her head and she leaned over the side of her desk and rifled through her bag for a mobile. Perhaps she’d missed a message or a call explaining her co-lead’s tardiness.

“Sorry I’m late.” Bernie huffed as she entered the office, twin cardboard cups in her hands. She placed one of them down in front of Serena. “Black, no sugar.”

Serena looked up, her eyes raking up and down Bernie’s figure reactively, before breathing a sigh of relief.

“Thanks.”

They exchanged smiles, eyes meeting momentarily before Serena finally looked away. Her mind worked frantically, biting back her instinctive response, not wanting to come across as being too intrusive. The whirring cogs in her brain ground to a halt as Bernie deposited her own drink on the desk before pulling out a Pulses packet from her bag. Her hair had come loose as she leaned over to stow her bag away under the desk and Serena found herself watching mesmerised as Bernie swiped at it in reflex, lifting a hand to tuck errant strands round her right ear only to have them fall back to brush against her cheek almost immediately.

It was almost adorably futile.

Bernie had talked about getting a haircut the day before and the current style was shorter than her usual. Not to mention messier as well, Serena observed, a hair tie barely holding the small ponytail in place. It suited her though. The length was just right for the tumble of curls to frame Berne’s cheekbones.

“Everything alright?” Bernie said when she finally sank into her chair.

Serena tore her eyes away from Bernie’s head and cleared her throat, reaching for her coffee and taking a large gulp before answering.

“Yes.”

The caffeine shot seemed to be just what she needed to clear her head. “Night shift was quiet so it looks like you might actually have time to clear some of that.” She tipped her head towards the overflowing box of folders on Bernie’s side of the office. “Before it becomes a fire hazard,” Serena teased gently.

“Oi,” Bernie’s face pinked as she pretended to be offended. She reached for the paper bag on her desk and pulled out a pain au chocolat. “I guess I’ll just keep both of these for myself then, shall I?” Her eyes held onto Serena’s as she took a bite, scattering tiny flakes of pastry onto her desk as she let out an exaggerated moan of delight.

The sound bordered on indecent, in Serena’s opinion, and she was forced to look away, unwilling to give her co-lead the satisfaction of seeing her blush. “I’ve already had one of those this morning,” she replied nonchalantly.

“No you haven’t,” Bernie snapped back instantly, shoving the bag and its remaining treat towards Serena, a huge grin on her face. “The girl behind the counter saved this for you when you didn’t stop by earlier.”

“You’re making it up,” Serena muttered as she grabbed the bag and tore the thin wrapping apart. “I’m not _that_ predictable.”

Bernie took another bite, brushing the back of her hand against her lips to tidy up the loose crumbs. “Well, it’s either that or she fancies you and knows your order by heart.”

The silence and pointed look she received in reply only served to encourage her further. “Let’s see, what else was it she said...” She paused, furrowing her brows intensely as she pretended to wrack her memory. “...oh yes, to tell you she added an extra shot into your coffee because it’s Friday and you might need the extra lift.”

Bernie leaned back into her chair, a look of glee on her face. It wasn’t often that Serena was on the receiving end of their banter and she was determined to press her advantage. “On the house, naturally.”

“Oh stop,” Serena answered defensively. “It’s called good customer service.”

“I disagree. It was _excellent_ service.”

“And was this _excellent_ service the reason you have one as well? Perhaps you’ve got the right idea, just the wrong person.” A sly smile formed on Serena’s face as she indicated the pastry in Bernie’s hand.

Bernie popped the last bite into her mouth and took a sip of coffee as she swallowed. “Absolutely not, Campbell. It’s because…” Bernie stopped herself just before she repeated the conversation.

_I’ve saved these for you as well. Both of you like the chocolate ones, right? Your partner always asks for two when she stops by for your coffees._

Partner. That word again.

Bernie had just nodded her thanks and headed for the ward, her thoughts preoccupied with the detour and being late. Now that she had time to think about it, it _was_ an unusual choice of word, certainly for someone who was practically a stranger to use as a description for Serena.

Or was it?

Perhaps it was only natural - working closely, spending most of her waking hours in the company of the warm, witty and beautiful woman that was Serena Campbell. It was both a compliment and a grounding reminder of the fact that it could be no more than wishful thinking on her part, Bernie admitted. She replaced her cup on the desk and considered her next words carefully. This was a rare moment of advantage and Bernie wasn’t about to let Serena regain the upper hand by assuming she was right.

“Because?” Serena latched onto her hesitation instantly.

Bernie considered her response carefully. She was almost certain that Serena would find the idea of being referred to as her partner amusing and they would just laugh it off as some kind of misunderstanding. But what if she didn’t and the anecdote made her uncomfortable? No. Discretion was the better part of valour and she wasn’t prepared to risk any awkwardness and stilted conversations for the rest of the morning.

“They just happened to have another one left.” Bernie shrugged nonchalantly, dusting the crumbs off her fingers as she turned towards her computer screen.

Serena was about to probe further when the shrill tone of the red phone stopped her. Her eyes snapped instantly towards the nurses’ station before glancing back at the desk opposite hers, finding it empty. Bernie was well on her way out the door and Serena pushed herself upright, following right behind.

“What do we have, Fletch?” Bernie asked the moment he moved the receiver away from his ear. Serena was at her side almost immediately, leaning her elbows next to where Bernie’s rested against the glass counter.

“Three car collision. Two for the ED but the driver of the middle car will be coming straight onto AAU,” he replied. “Airbag failed to deploy and she was thrown against the steering wheel. Initial examination shows large areas of contusion on the chest and her ribs are very sore.”

Bernie nodded and Serena could see from her expression that she was well into trauma mode. “I think that was the accident I passed on the way to work today and it looked pretty bad.” She frowned.”I thought they’d have been taken to St James’. Much closer.”

“It was.” Fletch agreed. “But they don’t have trauma facilities to deal with it at the moment.”

She gave him a questioning look, inviting him to elaborate. “Industrial accident swamped their ED. And they don’t have the same level of trauma expertise we do.”

Bernie’s mouth tightened into a gim line. “Sounds like we’ll need the bay prepped up, staffed and waiting.”

Serena nodded her agreement before turning, her eyes following Bernie who was on her way to the opposite side of the ward.

“There is an additional complication,” Fletch added, stopping her in her tracks. “She’s also twenty eight weeks pregnant and the paramedics think she might be having contractions.”

The patient arrived five minutes later, the gurney crashing loudly through the double doors and headed straight for the trauma bay per Fletcher’s immediate instructions.

“She’s had minimal pain relief,” he explained when she was finally wheeled into place. Bernie took one look at the patient and it was clear from the strained, pale look on her face and the way she was clutching her sides that there was a good chance she’d need surgery. A quick palpation confirmed her theory and she turned towards Serena.

“Let’s get her into theatre as soon as possible.”

Her co-lead nodded in grim agreement. “Crossmatch six units and have that on standby. And Fletch? ”Serena added before he left the trauma bay, “We’ll need an Obs and Gynae consult as well. Can you check if Ms Fanshawe is available?”

Bernie’s head snapped up at the mention of Fleur’s name. It was a logical call, considering the condition of the young woman currently being treated, but she couldn’t help the knot that  appeared suddenly in her chest at the thought of Serena in the same room with Fleur, who would no doubt be flirting with her.

She closed her eyes, the knot growing as her mind painted a scenario of Serena laughing and flirting back. Bernie drew a deep breath and forced herself to remember that it was none of her business either way, not realising how distracted she was until Serena’s hand landed on her shoulder.

“Everything all right?”

Bernie blinked and nodded. “Yes, good idea.” She cleared her throat and arranged her expression into what she hoped was a passable smile. “Won’t hurt to have someone keeping an eye on baby while we deal with mum and there’s no one better than the best, right?”

Bernie widened her smile a fraction and Serena replied as expected with one of her own. She held it, wavering for the moment, her mind searching for an excuse to pull away.

“Good. I’ll see you in theatre.”

Serena nodded before focussing her attention back onto the notes. Bernie let out a silent sigh as she walked swiftly out of the room. She didn’t need to be anywhere in particular - just anywhere other than in the same room as Serena would do for now.

* * *

“Clamp.”

The requested instrument appeared before her in a plastic tray within seconds.

“We’ll have to get control of this bleed if we’re going to save the spleen,” Bernie muttered as she concentrated on closing off blood supply to the torn artery. “There. That should buy us some time to sew this up.”

Serena hummed her approval. “Do you want me to suture?”

“Why don’t we take a side each?” Bernie’s answer was immediate, her eyes twinkling at her friend across the table. Serena returned the look with smile and requested suture for the both of them. Fleur watched from the foot of the table with equal parts admiration and appreciation for the rapport that they shared, each woman anticipating the move of the other without the need for words. They finished and pulled back with matching sighs of relief, the monitors continuing to bleep steadily after Serena released the clamp.

Fleur cleared her throat, grinning widely behind her mask. “The baby’s heartbeat is stable and there’ve been no further contractions in the last fifteen minutes. Looks like my services won’t be needed after all.”

“I thought it might be wise to have your expertise on hand, in view of the injuries.” Serena tilted her head apologetically. “You couldn’t have had many bodies to spare considering how busy it is upstairs.”

“Oh, I’ve always said you can have mine for free, Serena. Besides,” she added glancing between Serena and Bernie, “I’ve enjoyed watching the dream team at work.”

Serena fixed her with a fond glare before turning to Bernie, who was looking a little pink around the ears from Fleur’s remark. “Do you mind closing up? Jason’s left me half a dozen messages and I’d better return his calls and find out what he’s after.”

Bernie nodded as Serena stepped away, pulling off her gown and gloves in one smooth motion. She watched, distracted, eyes staring at Serena’s back leaving through the doorway until her attention was pulled back to the patient  by her name being called out. “Thank you,” she murmured to the scrub nurse handing her sutures and a needle for closing the incision.

Fleur pulled her own mask off and suppressed the urge to continue grinning.

 _Oh, they both have it bad_ , she thought as Bernie completed the stitches in a matter of minutes. _Well, there’s only one way to find out._

“That was very nicely done, Ms Wolfe,” Fleur said, sidling up to Bernie who was undoing the tie that held her surgical gown in place.

Bernie smiled as she answered. “It’s easy when you have a good team.”

“Not to mention an exceptional partner.” Fleur put just enough emphasis on the final word in the hope of provoking a reaction.

Bernie did not disappoint. “The best there is. Serena is an excellent surgeon and co-lead.”

Fleur moved a little closer, flicking an eye towards the scrub room to confirm that Serena was still there with her mobile against an ear. Her eyes, however, were looking straight towards the theatre.

_Good._

“She is certainly that and more.”

Bernie’s expression froze for a split second at the insinuation in Fleur’s tone.

Fleur pressed her advantage. “Oh yes. She’s an extraordinary woman. Had all the boys eating out of her hand since way back when I first met her. That might be about to change, though.”

“Oh?” Bernie muttered, trying very hard to look disinterested, that feeling of gnawing jealousy reappearing in her stomach.

Fleur nodded and checked the scrub room again. Serena had ended her call but she wasn’t going anywhere, her eyes firmly fixed on the pair of them. She sidled up a little closer, and lifted a hand, placing it on Bernie’s shoulder before leaning in.

“Why don’t you buy me a drink and I’ll tell you all about Serena’s little secret. I have an inkling it might be relevant to your interests.”

Bernie was about to pull away but paused, as if she was considering the proposition. She looked Fleur in the eye when she finally replied in a firm voice. “I’d rather wait until she’s ready to share and not intrude on her privacy. Thanks for the offer, though.”

Fleur couldn’t help the deep pang of envy she felt at how lucky Serena was to have someone like Bernie clearly besotted with her. It was quickly replaced by the ever increasing respect she was gaining for the the trauma surgeon.

“An officer and a gentleman. Serena should be so lucky.”

She answered by letting out a loud bark of laughter. “I’ve often been reminded that I’m the fortunate one.” Bernie leaned in, making sure that her expression wasn’t visible to anyone looking. “And don’t tell her I said this, but she’s not wrong.”

“True romantic as well,”  Fleur teased.

A look of panic coloured the trauma surgeon’s face. “Oh, no. I meant that in the context of work and-”

Fleur waved a hand and cut her off. “I think we both know _exactly_ what you meant, Major.”

Bernie blushed at her words and turned away, an embarrassed grin across her face. Fleur replied with a loud cackle before catching a glimpse of narrowed dark eyes practically burning holes through the glass in their direction from the scrub room.

_Bingo._

She smiled, patting herself on the back for accomplishing her objective and confirming her suspicions. The cogs were already whirling in her mind for the next step forward as she watched the patient being wheeled out of the theatre to be taken to recovery. “In that case, join me for a drink and you can tell me all your secrets instead.”

Bernie looked like she was about to demur when Fleur stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. “I promise to behave, now that I can see your interests lie elsewhere. By the way, you wouldn’t happen to have a gay sister you could introduce me to, would you?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By Hanssen's decree, they _shall_ go to the ball. But with whom?

“So, is that a definite no?” Fleur pursed her lips at Serena, pretending to look disappointed as she stabbed a piece of carrot on her plate.

The cafe was busy with its usual lunchtime crowd but they had arrived early enough to bag  a table in a relatively quiet corner, furthest away from door.

Serena wavered before answering. “Probably not.” She shook her head but quickly corrected herself at the glimmer of hope on the other woman’s face. “By which I mean yes, it is a definite no.”

“You are a tease.” Fleur grumbled before spearing a lettuce leaf, letting it hang dramatically off the end of her fork before taking a bite. “So, tell me, who’s the lucky person you’re taking instead?”

“No one. And before you say anything, it’s not that I don’t appreciate the invite but I haven’t decided if I’m even going,” she answered, fully aware that it was wishful thinking on her part.

The talk of the hospital for the past two weeks had been the charity ball. Hanssen had made it clear that all heads of departments were expected to attend when Serena hinted at the possibility of pulling out.

“Think of it as building goodwill whilst putting your powers of persuasion to good use. Encouraging the benefactors to be as generous as possible, for instance,” he had explained.

Her response had been a muttered sigh. “I prefer to think of the vat of Shiraz they’d better have standing by behind the open bar.”

Serena had almost managed to procrastinate herself into forgetting about the event until Fleur reminded her.

Fleur rolled her eyes. “Why ever not? Free meal, unlimited wine, not to mention excellent company if we go as each other’s plus ones. I can dance a hot samba…” Her eyebrow quirked suggestively as she waited for a reaction.

“Thanks, but I’ll pass.” She reached across the table and patted Fleur’s hand. A quick check of the time as she pulled back reminded her that lunch hour was almost over. There was a perforated duodenal ulcer repair scheduled at two and she had promised to give Bernie a hand with it. “I suppose it’s time we got back to the grind.”

Fleur nodded in agreement, pushing herself upright. They exited the cafe and strode briskly down towards the pedestrian crossing separating them from the entrance of the hospital.

“How are things up in Obs these days, anyway?” Serena asked, as they waited for the green man to appear.

A gust of wind made Fleur pull and hug the lapels of her coat tight. “Still a little slack for my liking but they’re getting there. Another few weeks of the Fanshawe methodology and we’ll be in the running for a CEO award.”

Serena, shook her head, laughing. “I’m certain you’ll have my vote if that ever happens. How’s your new registrar settling in?”

Fleur snorted, eyes rolling. “Didn’t last a day. And before you say it, I was the epitome of a supportive mentor.”

“Of course you were.” Serena smiled fondly with a barely raised eyebrow.

A loud rumble from the passing traffic drowned her answer and Fleur waited until the bus pulled away before she repeated herself. “She asked for a transfer back to the Royal London.”

“Didn’t she take this job in the first place because it was a promotion?” Serena asked, surprised.

“Yes. She’ll be back down the pecking order in a very large department. But,” Fleur continued, shrugging her shoulders, “she had personal reasons. From what I gathered, Holby wasn’t quite what she’d hoped for and I suspect that the long distance boyfriend calling constantly didn’t help either.”

“Ah yes, that. It’s been a long while, but I remember how challenging it was to have a work-life balance back in the early days, but you just had to get on with it.” Serena nodded. “I suppose it’s just wishful thinking to hope that junior doctors were toughened up by the time they made registrar.”

Fleur sighed. “Agreed. They seem to turn up a lot greener these days or I’m just getting old and crotchety.”

The lights changed and they were walking through the glass doors into the foyer of the Wyvern Wing within minutes. Serena was about to head down the corridor towards AAU when Fleur stopped her. “Before you go, I have another quick question, but, only if you absolutely sure you won’t change your mind.”

Serena pulled short. “What about?”

“The gala, of course. A chance to attend as my date and hang off my gorgeous arm?” Fleur explained, a half-serious smirk on her face.

“As irresistible as you are, Fanshawe, the answer if a definite no,” Serena answered with an indulgent smile.

Fleur shrugged and sighed in an exaggerated fashion. “In that case, do you know if your partner-in-crime has a date for Saturday night?”

“Who?” Serena replied, confused.

“Bernie.”

“Bernie?”

“Yes, Serena. Your co-lead?” Fleur smirked as she added “Blonde and gorgeous, with legs that go on for days?”

“Oh, behave Fanshawe. Leave the woman alone.”

Her tone was flippant but Fleur detected annoyance in her tone. “Don’t be like that, Campbell. You had your chance.” She let her words hang for a moment, barely suppressing the grin threatening to stretch across her face. Her words had the desired effect and there was now a distinct look of displeasure, bordering on resentment, spreading across Serena’s face. “In fact I’ll come with you to AAU just now and ask her myself. Any tips on how to convince her to say yes?”

Fleur stared at her expectantly. Serena furrowed her eyebrows, the realisation that the other woman was actually serious about propositioning Bernie transforming her resentment into apprehension.  

“Well?”

Serena looked flustered for a second, Fleur noticed with smug satisfaction, before she cleared her throat and answered. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Why not? I am extremely charming when I put my mind to it. Might even have a move or two to show her on and off the dance floor.”

A large suggestive wink punctuated her sentence and a grim disapproving frown appeared immediately as expected. It took Fleur all the restraint she could muster to keep her face straight and silence a whoop of delight while she waited for Serena’s answer.

“She’s a work colleague and you don’t want to risk any potential awkwardness if…”

The reply would have come across as nothing more than a factual response to anyone else but Fleur was looking for and immediately picked up on the slight fracture in the other woman’s facade.

“If what? Not that she wouldn’t have a great evening, oh ye of little faith, but I am capable of behaving on a first date. It is just a work’s night out, remember?” Fleur prodded, sensing that Serena was on the edge, just where she wanted her to be. She allowed her words to hang for a moment  before she went in for the kill. “Or, might there another reason you’re so against the idea. Perhaps a personal one?”

Serena froze momentarily but just about managed to keep her neutral expression. “Of course not. I’m just playing devil’s advocate. You don’t know how many times I’ve had to give the speech on the dangers of fraternizing in the workplace.”

“I prefer to live dangerously. And as Katherine Hepburn once said, if you obey all the rules, you’ll miss all the fun.” Fleur grinned, turning to resume her trek down the corridor. “So are you coming or not?”

Serena sighed and moved to follow when a loud ringing tone emanating from the pocket of her coat stopped her. It was Jason calling and she pulled up short as she lifted the phone up to her ear. Fleur tipped her head towards AAU, indicating that she would go ahead and was round the corner before Serena could stop her.

The conversation took longer than anticipated: her suggestion to google a fix for the malfunctioning internet router merely provoked a long explanation about how it was impossible to do so while the connection was down. Her thoughts drifted back to Fleur while Jason chattered away, wondering if she was being serious about inviting Bernie. Serena hadn’t relished the idea spending an evening schmoozing and smiling non-stop at potential donors. The possibility that it’d now also involve watching Fleur flirt with Bernie the entire time would make it positively excruciating.

It wasn’t because it’d be awkward for her, she reasoned to the voice in her head asking why. Bernie was her friend and still a little fragile from the divorce and being outed in public. And Serena knew from personal experience that Fleur could be pretty full on once she’d set her mind on what she wanted.

“Look Jason, can we talk about this when I get home? I really have to get back to work.” The excuse seemed to satisfy him for the time being and she was finally able to put her phone away with a sigh of relief as she hurried down the corridor back to the ward, hoping she’d be in time to rescue her co-lead by the time she got there.

* * *

Bernie was deeply engrossed in checking the emails on her phone when she heard the sound of her name. She looked up and saw Fleur sauntering across the ward in her direction.

“Fleur! What brings you down to AAU?” She put her phone away as she continued. “If you’re looking for Serena, she’s not back from lunch yet.”

Fleur shook her head and linked an arm through Bernie’s, pulling her along, leading them both towards the consultants’ office.

“What’s this all about?” Bernie asked, confused when Fleur finally let her go, shutting the door behind them as she did.

“I may have news,” Fleur settled herself into a visitor’s chair and signaled for Bernie take the seat opposite hers. She was practically bristling with excitement when she continued. “And I’m looking for you, not Serena. In fact, I’ve just had lunch with her.”

She chose the edge of her desk as a perch instead and gave Fleur a wary look. “Why are you looking for me?”

Fleur leaned back in her chair and looked up at Bernie. “Remember what you told me when we went out for drinks the other week?”

They had ended up at Albie’s after that day in surgery and Fleur had managed, with the help of a couple of large double whiskies, to wheedle a confession from Bernie that she might be entertaining more than platonic feelings for her co-lead.

_“We’re good friends,” Bernie explained, “and she’s helped me through a lot. I suppose it’s inevitable that I have, well, fond feelings for Serena.”_

_“Stop pussyfooting about and just admit it, Wolfe. You fancy her,” Fleur replied, sipping on her cocktail._

_Bernie’s face was a shade of beetroot red, not entirely due to the alcohol._

_“So, what are you going to do about it?” Fleur signalled the bar staff for another drink._

_“Nothing, obviously. This is all hypothetical anyway.” Bernie shrugged and turned her attention back to the tumbler of amber liquid on the table, picking it up and finishing off the last mouthful._

_Her mojito appeared promptly and Fleur nodded her thanks. “And another one of these for my friend here,” she added pushing Bernie’s empty glass to one side._

_“No, Fleur, I really should be going…” Bernie made a move to push herself off the stool only to be stilled by a firm hand on her shoulder._

_“You’re not going anywhere. And we,” Fleur’s voice was firm as she emphasized the syllable, “are going to figure out what you’re going to do. Together.”_

_There was a long pause as Bernie regarded her with surprise.“Why are you doing this? I thought you were an interested party.”_

_“All a bit of harmless flirting. We’re too alike for anything serious,” Fleur explained with a wave of her hand._

_“But-” Bernie protested._

_Fleur stilled her with a roll of her eyes. “A genuine opportunity to bring Serena Campbell over to the sapphic side is far too enticing to pass over and, trust me when I say, the sisterhood will thank you for it.”  She lifted the cocktail glass to her lips, taking a sip before continuing. “Besides, I know a lost cause when I see it. Futility and heartbreak waiting to happen.”_

_Bernie sighed. “Yes. I’m an expert in those myself. Which is why it’ll never happen. Serena sees me as nothing more than a friend and she’s also a...what’s the phrase again?” She furrowed her brows before continuing. “A dyed in the wool heterosexual?”_

_“Yes, that.” Fleur nodded in agreement before her expression softened. “Don’t give up so easily. I suspect the colour is less permanent than you think.”_

_They shared a look before she continued. “Now, back to the matter on hand. What we need is a plan of attack. So Major, let’s put all that tactical Army experience of yours to good use.”_

* * *

Serena pushed against the double doors the moment the long flat buzz sounded. She scanned the ward for Bernie, hoping to find her busy by a bedside station but her co-lead was nowhere to be seen.

“Good lunch, Ms Campbell?” Morven greeted as soon as she reached the nurses’ station.

Serena nodded distractedly, her eyes still searching. “Yes it was. Have you seen Ms Wolfe?”

The young doctor shook her head. “I’ve had my hands full with Mr Reynolds. Admitted by the ED after running into the back of a car after his brakes failed. ”

“And is there a particular reason why he’s here?”

Morven nodded, already anticipating the question. “It was just precautionary. The FAST scan didn’t show any abnormalities but there is a laceration from cracking his head on the steering wheel.”

“You’ve done all the usual tests?” Serena inquired, indicating for the patient’s folder.

Morven nodded. “He’s in the queue for CT but I’ve done FBCs, U and Es and LFTs.  He’s still hyperventilating, tachycardic and I’ve gone through the results twice, Ms Campbell. Everything’s normal. I’m starting to think I might be missing something obvious.”

Serena flipped through the pages, scanning the information. “You’ve done everything by the book, Dr Digby.” She gave Morven a reassuring nod. “Perhaps we should have another chat with the patient and see if he has any other information to share. Bay three, was it?”

* * *

“No, no, no. That sounds like a really bad idea.”

Fleur groaned. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

Bernie stared at her like she’d grown an extra head. “Let’s see, it’ll be awkward when she says no and we spend the rest of eternity tiptoeing round each other while working on the same ward. Or I could just quit, I suppose, and move to...” Bernie was now on her feet, pacing back and forth, “...oh, I don’t know...Kiev? No. Nairobi? That’s further away right?”

The bemused grin on Fleur’s face finally made her slow down and stop. “What’s so funny?” Bernie took a deep breath, lifting a hand to sweep at the long strands of hair that had come loose from the tie holding her small ponytail in place.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re adorable, even whilst frothing at the mouth?” She rested her backside against the side of the desk, joining Bernie who was now looking distinctly bright pink. “I’d be tempted to keep you for myself if you weren’t well and truly enamoured with Serena.”

The flush deepened, Bernie trying to come up a suitable rejoinder only to be interrupted by the door to the office flinging open.

“There you are!” Serena’s greeting was bright, her eyes resting on Bernie for a long moment before flicking towards Fleur. “Oh, hello, Fleur.” It was only through years of practice and sheer willpower that she managed to keep her tone light as she continued to smile in spite of the rapid thudding in her chest.

Her brief examination of Morven’s patient had revealed no further information, both agreeing to defer a further diagnosis until after a CT scan. It wasn’t until she was stripping off her gloves that she had seen Bernie and Fleur in the office. They had been deep in conversation, Bernie pacing before suddenly stopping, her face flushing a shade of beetroot from something Fleur had said. Serena had hurried across the ward, cursing the delay that may have made it too late for her to rescue her friend. In spite of a nervous knot in her stomach, she’d managed to put on a bright and cheerful mask by the time she reached her destination and pushed the door open.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” She looked between the women before finally fixing her eyes on Bernie’s.

“No, not at all,” Bernie all but stammered. “We were just chatting about…” There was a blank in her head as she searched desperately, caught off-guard by the fact that the subject of their conversation was standing in front of her.

“...about the gala.” Fleur completed the sentence, putting Bernie out of her misery.

Serena’s head swivelled towards Fleur so quickly that it sent a sharp twinge down her neck. “Oh, that. I imagine it’ll be frightfully boring. Are you going?”

The tone was deliberately casual but Fleur could tell from Serena’s expression that the question was anything but. An idea formed in her head instantly.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world. And Serena,” she glanced deliberately at Bernie before continuing, “even the dullest evenings can be interesting provided you have the right date. In fact, while we’re on the subject...”

“Bernie, I think we should go together,” Serena blurted, cutting Fleur off.

The words hung in the air as Bernie’s head jerked upwards, abandoning her intent examination of the surface of her desk, her eyes wide. Fleur’s face was a mixture of surprise and amusement. They both turned towards the vascular surgeon and watching as the muscles at the corners of Serena’s mouth wavered before pulling upwards into a smile.

“Together?” Bernie finally broke the silence, her voice close to squeaking at the final syllable.

“Yes, that way we can both concentrate on getting the schmoozing over with as quickly as possible,” Serena elaborated. “As much as I’d rather spend the evening in bed socks with a good book, I don’t think that both of us would be allowed to beg off and I’d rather not have to arm wrestle you for the privilege.”

Bernie grinned at the image.“You wouldn’t stand a chance. Besides, Hanssen was adamant that we both attended.”

Serena nodded knowingly. “I’m pretty sure I got the same speech. And I don’t know about you, but the only thing worse than boring small talk is having to pretend to be interesting for a date as well.”

The initial euphoria was slightly dampened by Serena’s explanation but Bernie nevertheless found herself shrugging nonchalantly. She couldn’t, however, help the smile in her eyes at the prospect of spending an entire evening with her co-lead. “Sure, why not? Solidarity for AAU.”

“Two birds with one stone,” Serena replied, pleased to see the relief shining from Bernie’s eyes reflecting her own.     

“Beaten to the punch yet again.” Fleur pouted dramatically, pushing herself upright. “Ah well, I guess I’ll just have to go alone. Unless you change your mind and fancy a real date instead?” She gave Bernie an exaggerated look of hopeful pleading, complete with fluttering eyelashes.

“Stop it. I’m sure you’ll be able to find someone young and pretty from your little black book. Now, will you be a dear and close the door on the way out?” Serena gave her a pointed look that practically shooed her out of the office before turning back to Bernie.

“Now that’s settled, I need to speak to you about next month’s rota. Which should be buried in here, somewhere.” Serena settled into her chair and began rummaging through the pile of papers in her to-do tray.

Bernie nodded as she moved across the office to join Serena. She sneaked a peek towards Fleur, barely able to stop herself from laughing out loud at the grinning face and the two thumbs, thrust triumphantly up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the ball! Jealousy! Misunderstandings! Tropes! Everything the final chapter of a fanfic requires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my cheerleader tebarambles. Hope you enjoy the ending!

“I need help,” Bernie muttered into her phone the moment the call connected. The voice on the other end started speaking but was interrupted almost immediately. “Yes, I know that it’s tomorrow night but it’s been busy.”

There was a loud sigh followed by more conversation and Bernie resigned herself to the inevitable lecture on the foibles of leaving things to the last minute. She waited for a pause and took her opportunity to cut in. “But you have to help. This is all your idea after all.”

The reply to her remark was loud and high pitched enough that she had to move the phone an inch away from her ear. “Okay, okay. You’re busy. I get it.” She was about to give up and end the call when inspiration struck.

“I suppose I could just make up an excuse and cancel…”

The stream of words stopped suddenly, before the voice continued speaking, a little softer this time. Bernie’s face stretched into a victorious grin as she nodded. “Yes, that sounds good. Meet you at the cafe next to it in half an hour? Perfect.”

* * *

The late night shopping crowd was bustling and Bernie ended up sipping on her latte from a takeaway cup on a bench just outside the entrance when it was clear there wasn’t a chance of getting a table inside. She looked at her watch before scanning the throng again, unsuccessfully. An hour had passed since they spoke but traffic had been particularly busy and Bernie was glad she chose to walk the mile to the shopping centre instead of taking the car.  She was about to check her mobile just in case there was a message she’d missed when she heard a familiar voice.

“You owe me more than a latte for this. Took me half an hour just to find a parking space,” Fleur grumped as she approached.

Bernie smiled, standing up. “Drinks and dinner are on me, Ms Fanshawe.” Her lips twisted wryly as she continued. “I have to warn you that it might just be the takeaways that are still open by the time we’re done. Clothes shopping is not my thing.”

Fleur tilted her head, curiously, raking her eyes up and down Bernie’s body. “That’s surprising.” She paused long enough to wink at Bernie, letting her eyes drift downwards. “Those jeans are exactly what I would have chosen if I had your figure.”

Bernie flushed and shook her head. “These? They’re comfortable and I’ve always preferred trousers to skirts and dresses. Must be all those years in the Army and living in fatigues. Which is why I’m dreading this so much.”

“Oh?” Fleur asked, linking an arm around Bernie’s and pulling her forward towards the entrance of the department store.

Bernie gave her an embarrassed smile and stuttered. “That’s why I need your help. I was looking through my wardrobe for something suitable and the only two dresses I have are, shall we say, slightly dated.”

“Meaning?” Fleur slowed down a fraction to allow Bernie to catch up.

“The last time I wore either of them was at least fifteen years ago. Both at funerals, if memory serves.”

Fleur pulled them to a halt and regarded Bernie curiously. “You must have had fancy shindigs to attend as an Army officer.”

Bernie nodded. “Yes. But I had the dress uniform for those occasions and I can’t imagine that’s appropriate.”

Fleur’s face broke into a huge grin. There was no mistaking the tone in her voice when she finally responded. “No, Major. Let’s concentrate on getting your girl before you give her a heart attack.”

The signs for women’s clothing indicated that it was on the first floor and they rode the escalator upwards, reaching it in seconds. Bernie scanned the displays and located a section in a far corner that had racks of dresses in a multitude of tones. She was about to head towards it when she felt Fleur’s hand stopping her.

“Where are you going?”

“I think dresses is that way.” Bernie tipped her head in the direction she was looking at.

Fleur shook her head, tugging her in the opposite direction. “Oh no. We are not going to waste that soft butch aesthetic on a dress.” She tiptoed as she surveyed the racks of clothing in her eye line before stopping when she finally found what she was looking for.

“This way.”

Bernie felt herself being propelled forwards, swerving and dodging shoppers along the way.

* * *

Serena scrutinised her latest selection, brushing a hand against the silky material to unfurl the large bow around the waist, before tossing it onto the top of a growing pile occupying most of her king-sized bed and a good portion of the floor. She glanced at the clock on her bedside cabinet and groaned.

She needed to be be dressed and ready for the taxi in two hours so there definitely wasn’t enough time to go out and buy something new. It would just be a pointless exercise, anyway, ending in bagfuls of outfits that wouldn’t be quite right and a huge dent on her credit card. Serena sighed and turned her attention back to the task at hand, rifling through the jumble of dresses half-heartedly when a flash of colour caught her attention. She dug through the pile of black silk and chiffon before pulling out the item she was looking for.

It was knee length and the colour of Shiraz. Serena pulled it from the pile, holding it up by the hanger before shaking it loose with a flick of her wrist. When had she last worn this? Serena wracked her mind trying to remember.

_Oh yes._

Serena winced as she recalled the look on Edward’s face when she showed him the dress, her then intended outfit for a charity ball at St James’. Black was a better colour he’d said, as he picked another frock out the cupboard and thrust it towards her as a substitute. More flattering for someone of her ample proportions, he had said.

A smile grew on her face as she laid the dress out on the bed, smoothing it out. Edward was wrong, of course and he only got away with it because she hadn’t wanted to start another fight at the time.

_Now, to see if it still fits._

She reached across a shoulder with one hand pulling the blouse she was wearing over her head and onto the floor. Another quick motion and her capris were pooled around her feet as well. Serena kicked the discarded clothing aside as she stepped into the satiny fabric and pulled it upwards, shimmying a little to work it around her hips. The fabric was a snug fit around her torso once she threaded her arms through and pulled the zip up, but it was still a perfect fit.

Serena stood in front of her floor length mirror and examined the outfit front and back.

_Yes, that’ll do._

* * *

Serena stepped into the plush carpeted foyer of The Grand. She pulled the thin silken wrap a little tighter around her shoulders, the lobby significantly cooler now that her coat was safely stowed away in the cloakroom. The crowd was slowly building up and there were a few familiar faces amongst the sea of black ties and suits. Ric was deep in conversation with the chairman of the board and she spied Jac Naylor alone in a distant corner looking bored. It didn’t last long as her companion - the latest sap she was feeding off, from the look of unbridled enthusiasm on his face - bounded up, drinks in hand and shoved one at her. The look of boredom was soon immediately replaced by annoyance, her face clearly indicating she’d rather be somewhere else as she followed her date through the nearest door.

 _To each her own_ , Serena mused, making her way towards the entrance of the ballroom, feeling a little more smug that she and Bernie had chosen to be each other’s plus ones. Her friend and co-lead would indubitably be better company and far more pleasant conversation than any man.

The expansive space was still relatively empty since it was still half an hour before the time on the invitation. She had deliberately chosen to arrive early, knowing from experience that it gave her the opportunity to find her bearings and suss out her dining companions for the evening.

It hadn’t taken long to find her allocated table and, yes, the place card with Bernie’s name sat to the right of hers. She frowned briefly as she noted the name on her left, glancing round the room before lifting the small cardboard triangle and exchanging it with one on the next table. The last thing she needed was to spend an entire evening listening to John Gaskell extolling his non-existent virtues. Seating arrangements out of the way, she turned her attention towards the large open bar at the far side of the room. It was almost empty, giving her a chance to bag a good spot before Bernie arrived.

* * *

“Another of the same, please,” Serena called out, sliding her empty glass forward. The bar staff nearest to her nodded and whisked it away in a smooth motion.

Serena flashed him a smile and turned to survey the ballroom. It was a lot busier now, most of the tables filling up. A quick check confirmed that Bernie had yet to arrive. It was unlike her to be late but there was a first time for everything.

“Large Shiraz.” A voice interrupted her thoughts and pulled her attention back towards the bar.

Serena was about to lift the glass up to her lips when she sensed someone sliding up next to hers.

“Starting without me, Campbell?”

Serena swivelled on her stool and was about to respond with a witty quip when she froze at what she saw.

Bernie Wolfe was standing next to her in the sexiest outfit she’d ever seen. The woman was all legs and toned muscle and the white dress shirt, top two buttons undone, topped by a fitted black jacket and tailored trousers showed her assets off perfectly. Serena let her eyes linger for a moment on the line of clavicle exposed by the open vee of the shirt before pulling them away to meet  Bernie’s.

“You’re here,” she murmured, reaching out instinctively and brushing a hand along the sleeve of Bernie’s jacket. Her action earned her a smile.

Bernie signalled the nearest person behind the bar and asked for a double whisky before mounting the stool. “Sorry I’m a little late. The Uber took a wrong turn and we ended up on the other side of the river. I didn’t think these things started on time anyway.”

“No, they never do. Our table’s over there,” Serena replied with a wave of her hand.

There was a pause before Bernie reacted, as if she was distracted, before she finally pulled her eyes upwards to meet Serena’s. “Anyone interesting? Or boring?”

“No idea about the first and I’ve taken care of the second,” Serena answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

“Remind me never to cross you.”

Her drink appeared in front of her at that moment and Bernie lifted her tumbler, clinking it on the edge of Serena’s glass. Their eyes met briefly before a booming voice sounded across room from the microphone on stage, inviting everyone to take their seats.

She slid off her seat and was about to make her way across the room when she felt Bernie’s hand on her shoulder. Serena turned to see Bernie standing, elbow crooked, inviting her to link her arm through it. She was about to take up the offer when she heard the sound of her name being called.

“Yes?” She glanced to her right, finding the ruddy face of the chairman of the board smiling broadly at her.

“Ms Campbell, you are looking particularly stunning tonight,” he greeted her loudly before giving Bernie a small nod to acknowledge her presence.

“Thank you.” Serena’s reply was substantially less enthusiastic. “What can I do for you?”

“There is someone I think you should meet. Olive, chairperson of the Friends of Holby City.”

Bernie couldn’t help but notice the look of dismay on Serena’s face. “Olive? As in Fincher? ”

He nodded before continuing. “No one can raise funds at the speed and in the quantity that she can and she is very interested in the work you’ve been doing on AAU. Come…” He placed a meaty hand on her shoulder, guiding her away.

Bernie narrowed her eyes as James slid his hand down Serena’s back, drifting lower, in her opinion, than necessary. A sudden urge to swoop in and rescue her from his company filled her chest and she took a deep steadying breath to calm herself before picking her drink up off the bar.

_None of your business, Bernie. Serena’s perfectly capable of fending for herself._

She couldn’t help letting her gaze linger a little longer on Serena’s back. The dress she wore clung onto every curve, tracing the dip in her waist and rise of her hips before swishing loosely just below her knees. It was impossible not to stare when she first laid eyes Serena earlier and Bernie was sure she’d have been caught had she looked any longer.

* * *  

“It’s Ms Wolfe, isn’t it?”

Bernie pulled her gaze away from the centre of the ballroom, where Serena stood chatting with a blonde in a long black dress, and looked up to find the chairman of the board next to her. He took her acknowledgement of his presence as an invitation that his company was welcomed and sank into the seat next to her. Bernie gave him a stilted smile before flicking a glance back towards Serena, whose companion looked like she was hanging on to her every word. As well as her arm, to Bernie’s annoyance.

“Yes. Trauma surgeon, AAU.”

A hint of recognition coloured his face and he clasped a hand over Bernie’s shoulder. “Ah yes, you’re our ex-Army trauma whizz. Must be a nice change working here compared to all that dust and heat. A horse of a different colour, eh?” He squeezed her hand and Bernie had to call on all her Arrny reserve not to brusquely shrug it off.

“It’s certainly a different horse.” She looked at him pointedly then at his hand on her shoulder as she answered.

“Well, you’re certainly better off doing proper surgery here than mucking about in the…”

Bernie closed her eyes and started counting to ten in anticipation of what he was going to say next.

“Ah, there you are.” A familiar voice made her stop and she felt the meaty fingers lift away as she opened her eyes again.

Fleur stood over the both of them, a bright pink cocktail with an umbrella garnish in her hand. Bernie regarded her appreciatively: the dark emerald velvet dress she had chosen for the night was a perfect match for the particular auburn of her hair and the fire-engine red tone of her lipstick.

“Fleur! What can I do for you?”

“I was speaking to Lady Mulberry and it seems that his Lordship has had a little too much to drink and could do with some coffee. And somewhere discreet while he recovers.” She tilted her head in the direction of a large man, gesticulating wildly whilst the woman next to him tried unsuccessfully to get him to sit down. From the slightly embarrassed looks on the faces around the table, it was clear that some intervention was required.

“Ah, yes, duty calls.” The table shuddered as the chairman grabbed onto it for support as he pushed his chair back. “Lovely meeting you Ms Wolfe but there is something urgent I have to attend to.”

Bernie tried to look disappointed, knowing that she was failing miserably, but he was too distracted to notice. She turned her attention to Fleur instead and muttered her thanks.

“My pleasure, as always. He was in my seat anyway.” She balanced her drink on the table before taking the seat next to Bernie. “I take it that you’re enjoying your evening?”

Her reply was a roll of the eyes before Bernie turned her attention back across the room. What she saw only served to escalate her annoyance into outright dislike. Was that woman actually holding on to Serena’s waist? Who did she think she was?

Fleur followed the line of her glare and murmured softly. “Good old Olive. Never been one to let an opportunity pass by.”

Bernie’s head swivelled round so quickly she was lucky not to get whiplash. “What do you mean?”

“I’m surprised you’ve never heard of her,” Fleur continued casually. “Has a thing for female surgeons who are also authority figures.”

“Oh?” Bernie asked, her curiosity piqued.

Fleur nodded. “She was all over Jac Naylor for a while before news of a potential trauma bay on AAU made the news. Word is that she’s been angling to meet the latest star of the show. Not that I blame her...” Her eyes widened appreciatively now that she had the time and vantage point to appreciate Serena and her outfit. “Oh, holy wow.” Fleur leaned forward, not even bothering to hide the fact that she might be ogling.

Bernie cleared her throat and nudged her companion in the shoulder. “Oi! I thought you were suppose to be helping _me.”_

“I am, and I promise to behave. But you,” she gave Bernie an impatient look, “need to help yourself. She’s all but admitted her bisexuality and is open to the idea of exploring it. So, have you told her?”

There was a moment of silence before Bernie shrugged. “I’m not sure if this is the right time.”

Fleur was about to launch into another tirade when something caught the corner of her eye. “Indeed, Major. Then again, time waits for no woman. Look lively.”

Serena, with Olive in tow, approached the table with large determined steps. Bernie’s smile waned when she saw the hand clutching onto Serena’s arm. The over-bright answering smile on her co-lead’s face wavered as well at the sight of Fleur sidled up close to Bernie.

“So, Serena,” Olive practically crooned as they finally reached the table. “What is it like to run a busy and important department like AAU? It must take a woman of formidable talents to do that all on your own.”

Serena took her seat next to Bernie before answering. “Takes one to know one, Ms Fincher. As a matter of fact, I don’t. Do it on my own, I mean. I have a co-lead. May I introduce Ms Berenice Wolfe?”

“Hello.” Bernie managed a weak smile, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from Olive’s hand.

The other woman returned her greeting with a distracted glance and a nod before turning her attention back to Serena. “Yes but you’ve been at the hospital longer so you’re in charge right? And it’s Olive, remember? We can save the formalities for when you agree to let me watch you in action next week.”

“Now, I said we’d look into the possibility for you to observe but no promises.”

Olive let out a high pitched titter and leaned in, almost cheek to cheek with Serena. “I’m sure I can persuade you to agree by the end of the evening. I hear you’re a Shiraz kind of girl and I have arranged for a bottle to be especially kept aside behind the bar.”

“Ah, you know me so well,” Serena answered, laughing lightly. “We shall see how good the wine is first before I say anything else.”

Bernie’s stared at her wine glass, jaw tight, and Fleur could tell that the trauma surgeon was struggling to maintain her dispassionate facade. She reached out a hand to nudge Bernie’s only to have it stiffen and shrink away.

“I’m going to powder my nose,” Fleur announced standing up. “Why don’t you come along and keep me company, Ms Wolfe?” She pulled Bernie by the arm, not giving her a chance to refuse, and dragged her up onto her feet. “Be right back,” she mouthed to Serena and Olive, with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

“I still think it’s a bad idea. Besides, even if you weren’t imagining all of this, she’s clearly doing all the exploring she needs with Olive Fincher.” Bernie crossed her arms, leaning against the edge the marble sink, a resigned look on her face.

Fleur pressed her lips together, evening out the layer of colour she had just reapplied, checking her reflection in the mirror before putting the lipstick away, satisfied with the result. “You don’t really believe that. But let’s get back to the party. Just in case you’re wrong.”

The band was in full swing by the time they returned to the ballroom. Bernie searched, her eyes looking towards their table. Serena seemed still entranced in conversation with _that_ woman and, from the looks of it, Olive was trying to persuade her to join her on the dance floor.

“See what I mean?” Bernie gave Fleur a pointed look, indicating towards the women.

Fleur followed her gesture and paused in observation. Serena was sublime, she had to admit, but Fleur could see that she was close to her limit of polite diplomacy. She turned just then and their gazes met. Unless she was mistaken, Fleur noted with a smile, there was a green-eyed monster lurking beneath those dark, piercing eyes.

“No I don’t. In fact, I have the perfect way to prove the point.”

Fleur flicked a look in Serena’s direction, confirming that she was being watched, before reaching out and grabbing Bernie by the lapels of her jacket.

“Wha-”

“Trust me,” Fleur murmured before pulling her in for a long, breath-stealing kiss.

* * *

Serena’s eyes narrowed and then widened immediately as she watched the women kiss. All thoughts of duty and indulging the chairperson of The Friends of Holby City disappeared in a flash and she found herself glaring across the room at Bernie and Fleur. If she had been reluctant to admit it before, she no longer had an excuse. Serena was attracted to Bernie and the gnawing feeling filling her chest was nothing more than unadulterated jealousy.

“Excuse me, Olive. There is something I need to attend to urgently.”

There was a look of confusion on Olive’s face as Serena stormed across the room. Fleur turned and was about to greet her just as she approached, but stopped when Serena brushed past her. She watched with a growing grin as Serena took Bernie by the arm instead, pulling her away towards the double door leading to the large patio.

_Job done._

* * *

“Serena, what’s going on?” Bernie stuttered, catching her breath as Serena closed the door behind them before pausing, her body straightened stiffly.

The night air was cool but fresh and the relative quiet was a relief. Bernie pulled her jacket a little tighter, waiting for an answer as she stared at Serena’s back. The posture wavered fractionally as bare shoulders lifted and fell in a stifled sigh. That one motion made Bernie’s mind up for her and she covered the two steps needed to close the distance between them in an instant, stopping just before she intruded into Serena’s personal space.

“Serena?

Bernie was about to reach a tentative hand towards her friend when she spun around.

“I’m sorry if I’ve ruined your plans for the evening.” The tone was deathly familiar with just enough resignation to blunt the sarcastic undertone. Bernie had watched the technique executed with finesse on numerous occasions, and could now testify that it was a less enjoyable experience being on the receiving end of it.

“What are you talking about?”

Serena let out a bitter chuckle. “You should have told me about you and Fleur.” She swallowed hard before continuing in her best version of an even tone. “I wouldn’t have made you come with me if I’d known you could have had a real date. ”

Bernie frowned. “You didn’t make me do anything, Serena and there’s nothing to tell. Fleur was just being…” Bernie paused searching for a word before resigning to the only one that came to mind, “...Fleur. Believe me, I was just as surprised as you were.”

A small part of her wondered, as the words left her mouth, why she was explaining herself on account of something that didn’t exist, to her best friend who shouldn’t even care if it did.

Serena let out a derisive snort. “You seemed pretty involved in the snogging as far as I could tell.”

“We weren’t snogging. You have to believe me.” Bernie drew a weary breath as she answered, frustration diluting her patience.

Serena took a step away, crossing her arms. “Doesn’t matter. It’s your business and you’re free to do what you like. Didn’t think you’d be comfortable with all that public display. Guess I was wrong.”

There was something in the undertone of those words that finally made her snap. “Takes one to know one, eh?” Bernie mimicked her phrase from earlier in the evening. “I didn’t think you’d have noticed anything else the whole evening apart from Olive fawning all over you.”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Serena answered, her tone rising derisively. “And why should you care even if she was, unless...” The words slowed to a halt as her brain finally processed Bernie’s words. Realisation bloomed, clear as day. “You’re jealous.”

Bernie stared back, eyes wide, as Serena’s observation caught her off guard. “What? No…”

“You’re jealous of Olive bloody Fincher. Fleur must have told you about my experience kissing a woman in Stepney and you immediately thought that anyone would be fair game. We bisexuals jump at anything with a pulse, after all, right?”

Bernie gave her a befuddled look which Serena, misted over with indignant rage, took for agreement.

“Thank you for your esteemed opinion, Ms Wolfe. I thought you were a friend.” Serena closed the gap between them, standing well within Bernie’s personal space.

“I am your friend,” Bernie replied, flustered. “Fleur’s never mentioned anything about…” She blinked, trying to recall the name mentioned before. “Stratford? Stevenage?”

Serena gave her a hard look. “Stepney. Are you saying that you didn’t know?”

“Yes, I mean no, I…” Her ability to articulate her thoughts seemed to have deserted her as she rambled weakly, unable to do anything other than stare at Serena’s face, mere inches away. She flicked a gaze down to Serena’s lips before meeting her eyes again. She drew a deep breath and tried again “I might have wondered a time or two, but assumed it was just wishful thinking on my part.”

The air between them thickened, Bernie’s admission hanging like a palpable presence holding them still. Serena pulled her gaze away and sudden panic welled up in Bernie’s chest for a fraction of a second before draining away just as quickly. The look on Serena’s face, she noted with relief, wasn’t one of shock or disbelief. There was a thoughtful expression, as if she was considering her next move. Bernie held her breath as she waited, finally letting it go when their eyes met again.

Serena smiled, an almost feral look on her face as she reached out to cover Bernie’s waist with the palm of her hand. The sensation was both electric and heated, and Bernie couldn’t help the soft groan escaping her lips as she found herself pulled even closer.

“Wishful? Is there something you’re trying to tell me, Berenice?”

The sound of her name rolling off Serena’s tongue made her swallow hard.

_Now or never, Bernie._

A surge of confidence swept through her as she finally locked eyes with Serena and was rewarded with a look of undeniable desire, mirroring - she was certain - her own.

“A beautiful woman who also happens to be my best friend?” Bernie murmured, inching forward, close enough to feel Serena’s breath against her cheek. “Surely the stuff of fairy tales, a figment of my imagination.”

“Shall I prove to you why you’re wrong?” The question was a gravelly whisper that sent a flush of heat flooding through Bernie’s body. Her attempt at answering only resulted in a whimper, which Serena took as acquiescence and approval.

Their lips met impatiently as months of pent-up desire overwhelmed them. They broke apart only when the need for air forced them to before resuming the kiss, a little gentler but no less passionate the second time. Hands explored the contours they had been admiring from afar and it wasn’t until Serena had her hand under Bernie’s shirt, having loosened it from her trousers, that they finally pulled apart, conscious of their surroundings.

“How long?” Bernie finally murmured, brushing a hand through Serena’s hair, unwilling to let her go completely.

“Since the day we met? When you diagnosed my alternator as cactus?”

Bernie grinned at the memory. “That was when you caught my eye as well. Never was fond of my given name but the way you said Berenice…”

Serena smiled and leaned in for another kiss. This one was more languid, both women taking their time to map the newly found geography of the other’s lips. They finally broke apart when the need for air became a necessity. Serena swiped a finger along the corner of Bernie’s lips, tidying up the smeared imprint her lipstick had left. “I will remember this for future reference.”

A gust of breeze blew and Bernie felt Serena shiver. “Come on, let’s get you back inside.”

They held onto each other, arms wound tightly around the other’s waist as they made their way across the patio. Serena had a hand on the door handle when she stopped short.

“Not that I have any complaints but I’m curious. Why wait till now to tell me?” Serena tilted her head, smiling when she saw the look of happiness on her partner’s face turn slightly embarrassed.

Bernie flushed. “Let’s just say I’ve had a revelation. It’s amazing what a bit of helpful intervention can achieve.”

They exchanged a long lingering look before saying the same word simultaneously. “Fleur.”

Serena shook her head, laughing. “I thought she’d just given up flirting with me and had you in her sights instead.”

“No. She deemed me a lost cause very soon after we met. Something about recruiting for the sisterhood was mentioned but I think we’d both had too many drinks by that point.”

Serena turned round and reached to brush a stray lock of hair that had fallen from Bernie’s fringe. A smile grew on her face as she thought about how long she’d been longing to do that, widening when she realised that the privilege was now hers. “I should have guessed. I think we owe her a big thank-you and a drink.”

“Might send her a bottle of wine depending on how I fare tonight.” Bernie grinned shyly.

Serena purred as she reached out, tugging the lapels of Bernie’s coat, pulling their bodies flush again. “If that’s the case, I suspect an entire case of wine would be more appropriate. Addressed to the Holby City Fairy Gaymother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't request an artist for this fic, but my wife made a collage for each chapter on tumblr, revealing a new element each time. This is the completed version.
> 
>  


End file.
